Los 69 Juegos del Hambre
by YesterdaySadie
Summary: Ania una chica de 17 años del distrito 2, viene elegida para participar a los 69 juegos del hambre, deja su familia y va a la famosa arena a combatir como la enseñaron en todos estos años, matar o morir...
1. Distrito 2

**Espero les guste el fic. Ya tengo todos listos pero me falta solo corregirlos. Espero sus reviews.**

Capitulo 1 =Distrito 2

"Uno...dos...tres..." cuento cuantas veces le doy al maniquí con mi larga espada, siento como corta el pecho, la barriga y un poco el cuello pero no alcanzo a hacerle mucho daño...

-Mas fuerte Ania!- me grita mi entrenador Airus Filick- Haz como si fuera tu enemigo!...

Me grita cada vez mas fuerte y yo paro de darle al maniquí y me concentro. Respiro hondo y pienso en el que el maniquí sea Airus y con un solo golpe seco le arranco la cabeza haciéndola rodar por el piso y hacer que quedara mi entrenador en silencio.

-Muy bien Ania- me dice el- te puedes ir, prepárate para mañana antes de la cosecha.

-Gracias abuelo- le digo yo rápidamente y me voy.

Me voy corriendo hacia mi casa, veo por el camino a algunos amigos del colegio y de entrenamiento que me saludan y yo solamente les devuelvo el saludo.

Al llegar a la casa voy di rectamente a la grande cocina y encuentro a mi mama con mi hermano Andrew en sus brazos mientras le daba de comida.

-Te llegaron los vestidos que pediste para la cosecha de mañana- me dice mi mama sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Yo solo subo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Nosotros somos de esas muchas familias ricas del distrito 2. Arriba estaban las habitaciones de mi hermano Andrew, de mi hermano mayor Dariur que no estaba porque trabajaba y por ultimo la de mis padres y la mía.

Abro la puerta y lo primero que veo son dos cajas grandes que deben de ser donde contienen los vestidos.

Me acerco a uno de estos y lo abro con cuidado porque son preciosos para mi, cada año me pongo uno diferente y buenos de calidad. El que veo de primero es un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo y pequeño que solo llega hasta las rodillas y tenia un corsé que te hacia ver mas los pechos. El segundo es negro y es casi el mismo modelo solo que este es mas suelto y tiene mangas.

Elijo el primero y me lo pruebo. Me veo en el espejo y quedo sin aliento. Se me ve hermoso. En el espejo me veía a mi, una chica alta, piel clara ni tan oscura ni tan blanca, pelo rubio con rulos perfectos que llegaban hasta los hombros.

-Perfecto- digo mientras sonrió a la chica del espejo y pienso que si me eligieran en la cosecha honraría a mi familia.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente temprano para ir a entrenar. Me pongo la ropa deportiva y salgo de la habitación hacia la cocina donde encuentro a mi madre cocinando y mi hermano mayor. Mi hermano y yo nos llevábamos dos años de diferencia, todos decían que nos parecemos mucho pero yo siempre decía que era por afuera porque por adentro éramos muy diferentes. Tenemos el mismo color de pelo y de piel, el era un poco mas alto que yo, tenia mucho músculos pero el era arrogante, malvado y no tenia corazón. Mientras yo era dulce y tranquila pero sabía que si me eligen para ir a la arena tenía que cambiar de carácter a uno más rudo.

-Buenos días- dije yo entrando y agarrando un pedazo de pan y comiéndolo. Mi hermano levanto la cabeza del periódico y solo me dedico una mirada fría.

-Ania...- dijo mi madre volteándose y mirándome.

-Si?

-Ven un momento- me dice ella llevándome al salón haciendo que la siguiera.

-Que pasa?

-Te quiero dar esto para que lo lleves hoy a la cosecha- me dio un collar de oro que tenia una A- se que no nos llevamos bien pero te quería dar esto para que te de suerte hoy...-

Vi que estaba llorando pero ni me le acerque. Yo era mas alta que ella, no se me parece en nada, tenia el pelo marrón, era baja y de piel muy pálida y era malvada como mi hermano. Me sorprendí con las palabras que me dijo, creo que es el mejor cariño que me ha echo después de tanto tiempo.

-Gracias mama- me puse el collar y salí corriendo de la casa aguantando las lágrimas.

-Llegas tarde- dice Airus (abuelo) mientras me daba el arco- quiero que primero practiquemos con el arco para ver como estas con este-. Mi abuelo era un señor anciano pero fuerte. Se le veía las primeras canas pero sabia mantenerse joven.

Posicione el arco bien, lo alce y agarre una flecha, apunte el arco en el maniquí que estaba muy lejos de mi. Me relaje, respire profundo y la lance.

-Muy bien- me dijo mi abuelo sacando la flecha del corazón del maniquí.

Así paso toda la mañana, pasamos de un arma a otra hasta que faltaba media hora para la cosecha.

-Suerte hija- me dijo mi abuelo.

Yo solo dije que si y me fui hacia la casa para cambiarme.

Me puse el vestido rojo y unas sandalias marrones, me arregle el pelo dejando los preciosos rulos y a la final poniéndome el collar de mi mama.

Al llegar a la plaza nos sacaron una gota de sangre para guardarnos en los registros del Capitolio. Por un lado pusieron a los hombres y por el otro a las mujeres. Desde mi posición vi a mi madre con mi padre, Andrew y Dariur. Podía ver la cara de aburrimiento de mi padre y mi hermano y la de miedo que tenia mi madre.

La plaza donde estábamos se encontraba un gran escenario donde había un grande televisor y cerca estaba sentado el alcalde y unos tributos que ganaron los juegos anteriores. El alcalde hace el discurso de todos lo años y como todos los años nadie lo escucha, se ve que todos están contentos, esperando a ser elegidos.

Llega Legve Unika, el encargado del sorteo. Era un hombre altísimo, piel palidísima, el pelo hacia atrás y marrón y tenia una cara que daba miedo. No escuche nada de lo que dijo hasta que empezó a elegir a las mujeres.

-Primeros las damas- dijo este acercándose a la bola donde estaban los billetes- Ania Filick!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras me veían caminar hacia el escenario. Yo solo tenía un poco de nervios pero me sentía bien. Vi mientras caminaba a las cámaras y les di una sonrisa coqueta haciendo que muchos suspiraran.

-Ania!- dijo Legve cuando me puse alado suyo y le di un beso en la mejilla- que bello tributo tenemos aquí- lo dice haciendo a todos reír de felicidad.

Todos saben que soy una de las mejores combatiendo y se lo que todos piensan " ella ganara este año y nos dará riquezas"

-El siguiente es... Daviel Casmur!

"No, todos menos el". Vi como se quedaba petrificado mientras lo nombraran. El era uno de los pocos pobres del distrito, flacucho, alto, y con mucho pelo negro.

Los pacificadores lo tuvieron que llevar al escenario para moverlo. Veía como todos se reían de el mientras subía. " Será fácil matarlo" fue en lo único que pensé. El me miro con una cara de ayuda pero yo solo le sonreí mandándole el mensaje que decía que pensaba en como matarlo en la arena haciéndolo empezar a temblar y apartando la mirada.

-Distrito 2, saluden a los nuevos tributos! Que la suerte este de su lado!

Salimos del escenario pero antes les mande un beso a todos y saludaba a las cámaras mientras nos íbamos. Después nos llevaron a unas habitaciones grandes y elegantes donde nos despedimos de la familia.

Me senté en el sofá rojo y elegante esperando, lo único que escuche fueron los llantos de la madre del perdedor de Daviel.

Escuche que la puerta se abrió y vi a mi madre entrar con mi hermano Andrew y mi hermano mayor Dariur.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente, yo solo me quede petrificada y no le devolví el abrazo, cuando se alejo, dándose cuenta del rechazo, vi que estaba llorando.

-Madre no seas hipócrita, sabes que a alguien tenían que elegir- dije yo con mi mejor voz de hielo.

-Lo siento- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas- solamente te pido que vuelvas.

Dicho eso se fue con mi hermano Andrew. Me di cuenta que mi padre no vino, el y yo nunca hablamos y era de esperar que el no viniera.

-Se que eres fuerte Ania- fue lo único que me dijo Dariur mientras se iba.

Después de ellos entraron unas amigas de mi escuela diciéndome lo felices que están y dándome toda la suerte para que regrese.

Legve entro avisándome que ya teníamos que irnos al tren.

Me levante, me arregle mi vestido, mi pelo y salí de la habitación.

Saliendo del edificio nos recogió un carro de lujo, mientras entrábamos vi a Daviel que había llorado, yo solo mire a otro lado cada vez aportándolo menos.

Al llegar a la estación, las cámaras se abalanzaron para tomarnos fotos.

-Ania, sonríenos!

-Ania eres hermosa

-Ania te amamos

Todos estaban embobados conmigo, ni paraban a Daviel, mejor todo para mi. Yo sacudía mi pelo y sonreía haciendo que todos me mandaran besos.

Entramos al tren haciendo que la puerta se cerrara. Todo adentro era grande, con mucha comida en la mesa, televisores, muebles costosos...

-Ahora viene Dosw, su entrenador- dijo Legve yendo hacia otra habitación dejándonos a Daviel y a mi solos.

Yo vi por la ventana, viendo como todo se movía veloz y yo no sentía nada. Me voltee para sentarme en el sofá pero me quede parada viendo a Daviel llorando en el sofá. No lo soporte más y me le acerque y lo agarre de la camisa acercándolo a mí.

-Deja de llorar!-

Vi la cara de miedo que tenia y como se sonrojaba también por lo cerca que estábamos. Yo lo solté delicadamente dedicándole una sonrisa malvada de parte mía y arreglando su camisa que quedo un poco arrugada.

Dosw llego después de algunos minutos.

-Mis tributos! Bienvenidos- nos saludo haciendo que nos sentáramos en las sillas del comedor. Dows era un hombre alto, tenia mucho pelo marrón y no era tan flaco, tenia un poco de panza, el gano los juegos como hace 20 años atrás y todavía estaba en forma solo con unos kilos de mas. Nos traen comida a la mesa unas Avox y yo ni les dedico ni una mirada como si no estuvieran aquí, mientras que Daviel veía a todos lados y se veía nervioso.

-Sírvanse lo que quieran, dentro de unas 6 horas llegaremos a Capitol City-

Yo comí todo lo que pude hasta que casi lo vomito, Daviel izo lo mismo y casi se atraganta.

-Bien tributos, cuando llegaran irán a las carrozas, sus estilistas los conocerán allá, duraran con ellos como unas 3 horas -dijo sonriéndonos haciéndome devolverle la sonrisa.

-Me encanta, ya quiero llegar- dije yo haciendo que se le alargara la sonrisa.

-Apenas nos conocemos y ya te amo, eres mi favorita- dijo el.

Me fui a mi habitación después de un rato, vi de reojo a Daviel como se iba con la cabeza agachada y en silencio.

Entre en mi habitación, me quite el vestido quedándome desnuda, me quite el collar y decidí dejarlo en la mesa de noche para no volverlo a ver.

Me cambie y me fui a dormir.

Después de algunas horas me llamo Legve para avisarme que ya íbamos a llegar. Yo me puse el mismo vestido rojo y salí de la habitación dejando el collar de mi madre en la mesa. Al llegar a la sala encontré a Daviel, Dows y Legve cerca de la ventana.

-Capitol City- dijo Dosw señalándonos la ciudad por la ventana.

Daviel se pego a la ventana viéndose por primera vez feliz, y quien no. Era la cosa mas bella que e visto, edificios altos, todo blanco, azul, edificios redondos, puentes de figura graciosa otros grandísimos, el mar mas hermoso que e visto, todo grande, las montanas altas atrás de la ciudad...

-Wao- dijimos Daviel y yo a la misma vez.


	2. Capitol City

**Espero les guste el fic. Si tengo errores avisen me. Los quiero, espero reviews. **

Capitulo 2

Capitol City

Llegamos a la ciudad unos minutos después, por las ventanas se podía ver a la gente feliz saludándonos. Yo saludaba y daba besos a todos ellos mientras que Daviel solo los miraba con ira. Al abrirse la puerta del tren, dejando que bajáramos de este, vi mejor a esa gente. Todos eran extraños, algunos tenían la piel violeta, otros amarilla y tenían unos vestidos que nunca me los hubiera imaginado, parecían payasos. Yo lo único que hacia era caminar y saludar a todos con una sonrisa que quitaría la respiración a cualquiera.

Llegamos a una habitación toda blanca donde estaban nuestros estilistas.

-Este es Enebro- dijo Dows señalándonos a un hombre pequeño igual a los demás- Ewla- nos señalo a una mujer- y Ester, ellos serán tus estilistas Ania.

-Nos encantas Ania- dijo Ewla acercándose a mí y tocándome el pelo- amo tu pelo.

-Somos la envidia de los demás- me dijo Enebro sin mirar a Daviel.

-Que dirá el público cuando te vea esta noche- dijo Ester alegremente.

Daviel se fue con sus estilistas dejándome a mí en una habitación toda gris y con aparatos con mis estilistas.

Empezaron con bañarme, no me daba pena quitarme la ropa delante de ellos porque parecían como animales con esa ropa que llevaban. Ellos me hicieron recordar un perrito que tenia cuando era pequeña haciendo que sonriera de felicidad.

Después de bañarme, me quitaron el sucio que tenia por mi cuerpo, me metieron en un baño de crema y después me quitaron los pelos que tenia en todo mi cuerpo.

A la final me pusieron una bata y me giraron para que me pudiera ver.

-Wao

Estaba radiante, parecía el mismo sol, tenía la piel perfecta y mi pelo hermoso como nunca.

-Fuiste fácil querida, solo tenias algunas cositas que te arreglamos- me dijo Ewla haciendo que le diera una verdadera sonrisa.

-Ania! Hermosura- me dijo una mujer entrando a la habitación- soy tu estilista Earia.

Lo primero que me di cuenta es que casi todos en esta habitación tenían el nombre con la E, lo segundo es que ella era hermosa, era alta, pelo morado y liso que le llegaba por la cintura pero se le veía bien, tenia un buen cuerpo y se vestía bien, tacones altos, una falda larga pegada al cuerpo y un corsé morado oscuro, no como mis otros tres estilistas.

Ella me llevo hacia una habitación donde se podía ver toda Capitol City desde la ventana, nos sentamos y me sirvió un poco de comida de la mesa pequeña. Vi un rato por la ventana admirando el paisaje y viendo como se hacia de noche.

-Bueno Ania, primero te digo que empezaste con el pie bueno, todos te aman, Dows me ha dicho que ya tienes patrocinadores y que eres la figura de la belleza para muchos.

-Si a si me dicen- digo yo solo sonriendo como siempre.

-Segundo querida, a ti y a Daviel los vamos a vestir sobre cosas de sus distritos, ya tengo los vestidos listos, solo falta ponerlos y lucirlos. Aquí tengo algunos dibujos que hice estos días, ya tengo el tullo y te quedara hermoso.

Con esto terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a cambiarnos. Me vistieron de guerrera, tenia una armadura que me hacia notar mas mis curvas, era todas gris y estaba la parte de arriba que solo me tapaba los pechos y me dejaba descubierta la barriga, tenia una falda corta y unas botas hermosas del mismo color. A la final me pusieron un cintillo de hierro para que me echara el pelo hacia atrás haciendo ver los hermosos rulos.

Fui con mis estilistas y Earia hacia los carruajes, todavía no estaba Daviel, será que estará llorando en su habitación. Ese pensamiento me izo reírme de el.

-Nosotros nos vemos después Ania- me dijeron mis estilistas y se fueron después de darme un beso cada uno.

-Estas preciosa, nos vemos en el otro lado- me dijo Earia.

Yo me quede sola viendo como los caballos estaban quietos hasta que sentí una presencia atrás de mi haciéndome voltear.

Era un chico alto, musculoso, pelo marrón, aparenta 17 años, vi que era del 1.

-Hola, soy Arthur... y tu eres Ania- me dijo este dándome la mano para estrecharla pero no lo hice, solo lo veía con desprecio. Me puse mis manos en la cintura y dije:

-Que quieres 1?

-Directa verdad preciosa?- esto ultimo me hizo casi darle un puño en la cara pero me retracte- Quería que fueras del grupo de los profesionales, quieres?- Me lo pensé un rato, los profesionales son los mas fuertes y yo debería de estar.

-Claro- dije yo volteándome.

-Bien, nos vemos 2.- Arthur se fue dejándome sola viendo los caballos.

-Ya quiero que termine esto- dijo Daviel acercándose a mi. Tenía el mismo vestido mió y vi que en verdad tenia músculos y no era tan flacucho.

Me le quede mirando haciendo que el se pusiera rojo y apartara la mirada.

-¿Que sabes hacer?- pregunte yo con voz fría sin apartar la mirada.

-¿De que?

-Combate

-Se manejar el cuchillo y tengo un poco de fuerza- dijo este viéndome de vez en cuando.

-Te doy un consejo- me le acerque a el poniendo mi boca cerca de su oreja haciendo que se sonrojara mas- si quieres sobrevivir un tiempo mas en la arena... deja esa timidez a un lado, demuestra que eres del 2.

Y con eso me separe de el dejándolo petrificado. Me subí a la carroza ágilmente y me quede hay esperando a Daviel.

-¿Porque me dijiste eso?- me pregunto el cuando estaba alado mió.

-Solamente un consejo- dije yo mirando hacia adelante sin mirarlo..

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a la gente gritando de alegría. Era de noche pero por las luces se podía ver todo con claridad.

Primero fue el distrito 1 haciendo a la gente que gritara más fuerte. Cuando llego el 2, todos enloquecieron, me tiraban rosas y besos y yo saludaba con mi mano y les mandaba besos también. Escuche por los altavoces a Caesar Flickerman " y hay viene la sorprendente carroza del 2, esta Ania Filick luciendo a cien por ciento su belleza con ese vestido y esa sonrisa haciendo que todos caigan a sus pies... y alado de ella esta Daviel Casmur viéndose mas fuerte y luciendo su belleza"

Al escuchar belleza con Daviel me gire hacia a el viéndolo y me di cuenta que de verdad el es bello... Aparte rápido mi mirada hacia el publico para no desconcentrarse " no te encariñes, en la arena intentara matarte" Lo olvide y seguí saludando al publico.

Después de que se paro el carruaje y que el presidente Snow diera su discurso nos fuimos todos con su famosa frase:

-¡Bienvenidos a los 69 juegos del hambre!


	3. Entrenamiento

**Espero reviews y que les guste, opinen sobre si les gusta o no este fic. ¡Por favor!, sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

Capitulo 3= Entrenamiento

-¡Estuvieron increíbles!- nos dijo Earia mientras nos bajábamos de los carruajes- todos los amaron...!

Yo solo le devolvía la sonrisa porque me sentía cansada por todo el día de hoy.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Dows acercándose a nosotros y dándome un abrazo haciendo que me apartara de los demás, ya cuando Daviel y Earia estaban un poco lejos Dows se paro- estuviste estupenda Ania, hoy recibí muchos mas patrocinadores, mañana estarán entrenando con los demás tributos, demuéstrales lo fuerte e inteligente que eres.

-No se me ara difícil- dicho eso me fui dejándolo solo.

Regrese donde se encontraban Daviel y Earia que estaban hablando, no mire a Daviel para no empezar con los mismo pensamientos que tuve de el...

-Ok, vámonos a comer- dijo Earia

-Tengo hambre- Dows se nos acerco y señalándonos un ascensor fuimos hacia este.

Cuando entramos Daviel y yo lo primero que hicimos era ver por la ventana del ascensor que te hacia ver todo Capitol City de noche. Después de un rato las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando una sala grande con una mesa gigantesca y mucha comida, también estaba un gran sofá que apuntaba a una mega televisión.

-Aquí dormirán algunos días, después le mostramos sus habitaciones pero primero a comer- dijo Dows yéndose a la mesa. En ese momento llego Legve y nos abraso a los dos.

-Los mejores tributos que e tenido en toda mi vida-

Después de un minuto de abraso nos soltó para que pudiéramos ir a comer.

Los dos nos sentamos y empezamos a comer lo que estaba en la mesa. Estaba todo delicioso, a mi me daban todo en mi casa pero esta comida era diferente, era especial... Ya en el postre comimos un pedazo de torta de chocolate...delicioso. Una Avox se me acerco y se fue a llevar mi plato pero se le resbalo y se le cayó haciendo que me salpicara un poco.

-¡¿Que haces gusano?- grite yo alzándome y viéndola con cara de matarla. Ella solo agacho la cara, recogió todo y se fue.

-Deja la Ania, no merece que le hables- me dijo Legve mientras me sentaba.

-Cuéntanos Ania, que haces en tu distrito?- me pregunto Dows después de un rato de calmarme haciendo que todos me vieran. Yo como si nada respondí.

-Tengo todo en mi casa, mi hermano mayor trabaja en una fábrica con mi padre, yo me quedo en la casa a estudiar mientras mi madre se ocupa de la casa y de mi hermano menor...

-¿Y tu Daviel?

- Yo...- dejo de comer y decidió responder- trabajo en una tienda de comida con una tía y voy al colegio, vivo con mi madre y mí hermano mayor Garsl que trabaja también en una fábrica.

-Bien, historias interesantes... ahora dime Ania en que arma te especializas?- se dirigió Dows a mi.

-Arco, espada, cuchillo... todo lo que me pongas pero prefiero los cuchillos

-¿Porque?

-Porque son un arma pequeña y me gusta como puede entrar en un cuerpo haciéndole daño.

Todos se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta menos Dows que me dedico una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Y tu Daviel?

-No se... no e practicado con ninguno... creo que el cuchillo porque trabajo en la tienda de mi tía cortando carne y puede ser que lo sepa un poco utilizar.

-Muy bien y no te olvides Daviel que también se ve que eres fuerte.

Me voltee para ver otra vez esos músculos que pensaba que no estaban, me le quede mirando tanto tiempo que este se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

-Bueno chicos veamos la televisión para ver la repetición- dijo Eania llegando a la sala y prendiendo la televisión.

Todos nos sentamos en los sofás y esperamos a que comenzara.

En el distrito 1 se podía ver a la chica llamada Palia que era alta, con muchos músculos y el pelo marrón pero tenia muy poco, en verdad no era tan bonita pero se le veía que podría asesinarte en dos segundos. El chico Arthur apareció viéndose feliz y saludando a todo el mundo, se ofreció como voluntario haciendo que el chico anterior se devolviera. En verdad era un poco lindo pero no me gusto mucho el. En el distrito 2 me podía ver yo en la televisión, comentaron que quedaron fascinados con mi belleza, vi como le sonreía a la cámara y daba mi típica sonrisa haciendo que todos suspiraran. Después aparecía Daviel con cara de miedo haciendo que los agentes de la paz fueran a subirlo al escenario. En el distrito 3 eligieron a una chica con músculos y buenas curvas llamada Agta, después vino Goel, un chico alto, pelo marrón y con muchos músculos. En el distrito 4 se veía a una chica, Jas con cara de miedo mientras subía, cara pálida, pelo negro que le tapaba la cara y lo peor era que tenía 12 años. "Te matare primero a ti" pensé yo. Después apareció Yus que tenía 16 años, bajo, flaco pero se veía que era fuerte, tenía tanto pelo que lo tenía amarrado en una cola. Después se empezó a ver la pobreza de los demás distritos, como la gente se ponía triste y no aplaudía cuando venia elegido un tributo. En el 5, 8,12 se encontraban chicos de 12 años y para los demás 16 o 15 años menos el del 11 que se veía que tenía 18 años y que era fuerte, era de color de piel oscura, alto y atlético... ese será difícil de matar...

Después de eso nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación, la mía era grande con una cama enorme y televisión y una ventana donde se podía ver todo el Capitolio. Me le quede mirando por horas creo, pensando en mi familia en como seria regresar ganadora...

A la mañana siguiente me levanto, me baño en la ducha que tenia mil botones pero logre que me bañara en agua tibia porque en mi casa teníamos una de estas. Me puse la ropa de entrenamiento, una camisa negra, pantalones negros, botas de montaña y en mi camisa por detrás vi que estaba escrito en grande 2. Me arregle mi hermoso pelo haciéndolo ver mas enrulado y salí de la habitación hacia el comedor donde estaban sentados Dows y Daviel. Cuando me asome sus charlas se apagaron y me vieron.

-Buenos días- dije yo sentándome alado de Daviel felizmente. Ellos me seguían viendo...- ¿que tengo?

-Nada- dijeron los dos.

-Ania, Daviel- empezó a decir Dows después de un rato- hoy irán a entrenar, les recomiendo hacer amistades para hacer un grupo... me lo contaran esta tarde.

-Ok- dijimos los dos a la misma vez.

Comimos todo lo que estaba en la mesa y salimos después de una hora. Pasamos por el hermoso ascensor donde nos llevo hacia las salas de entrenamiento. Adentro de esta se podía ver de lejos a los Vigilantes, que hablaban y miraban a los tributos y que nos separaban de ellos un grande vidrio.

Daviel y yo entramos y nos pusimos en donde estaban los demás tributos. Nos dieron una pequeña charla de que teníamos que entrenar y no hacer daño a los demás tributos. Cuando empezamos me di cuenta que los del distrito 1 empezaron con combate y los mas débiles con nudos o como encender un fuego...

-Patético- dije yo riéndome y viendo como Daviel me daba una mirada extraña.

Yo me aparte de el y fui a la parte del arco. El entrenador me dio el arco y las flechas. Vi que los del 1 me miraban, los del 3 y los más débiles también.

Me puse derecha, alce el arco, agarre una flecha, la apunte al corazón y respire profundo... La lance fuertemente y precisamente haciendo que atravesara el corazón del maniquí. Vi la cara de terror de los menores y la de divertidos del 1 y del 3.

Después de eso fui a combate con la espada y después a combate con los maniquíes. A la final fui a los cuchillos donde le daba a cada obstáculo que se me acercara.

-2 tenemos pensado en hacernos los favoritos- dijo Arthur acercándose a mi mientras tiraba cuchillos. El estaba detrás de mi hablándome muy cerca del oído- tu puedes unirte a nosotros pero el otro de tu distrito no...

Yo lo pensé un rato, quería que el fuera del grupo, me gire a ver a Daviel y vi que el me miraba, aparto la mirada de mi y siguió haciendo nudos.

-Esta bien...- dije yo volviendo a concentrarme en lanzar cuchillos.

Después de algunas horas Daviel y yo nos fuimos a los ascensores, quedamos en completo silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-Me imagino que eres uno de los profesionales- me dijo el sin mirarme, mirando solo el piso. Yo lo mire un rato y respondí.

-Claro, soy uno de los mejores y los mejores son los profesionales...

-¡Tu eres mejor que todos ellos!- me dijo Daviel al fin mirándome y acercándose un poco a mi- No te das cuenta, ellos te quieren porque eres hermosa y fuerte...!

-¡Es por eso imbécil! Yo no estaré contigo en los juegos, yo estaré con los mas fuertes!- le grite yo acercándome mas a su cara.

-Yo se que tu puedes matar a todos nosotros en unos segundos...

Dicho eso el salio del ascensor dejándome sola. Yo salí corriendo haciendo caso omiso a Dows y a los demás y me encerré en mi cuarto. Fui directamente a la cama y me tire fuertemente. Pensé en porque Daviel se comporto hoy extraño conmigo. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo sin pesadillas.

Pasaron los días entrenando hasta que teníamos que presentarnos delante de los vigilantes para que nos den las puntuaciones. En ese tiempo Daviel y yo no aviamos hablado, solo el me miraba de vez en cuando y yo también pero era todo.

Estábamos en la sala donde todos los tributos estaban sentados para esperar. Vi a mi izquierda que los demás tributos del 5 para arriba estaban nerviosos, también la debilucha del 4 que me caía mal. Pasaron los del 1 y después le toco a Daviel. El se voltio hacia mi dándome una mirada de disculpa y yo solo le sonreí malvadamente. Después de un rato fue mi turno, me levante, me arregle y fui adentro. Estaban todos los Vigilantes hablando y cuando entre se callaron y me veían atentamente.

Agarre el arco y lo apunte a los maniquíes que se movían, me aparecía uno a la derecha y le daba al segundo, algunos en el corazón y otros en el cerebro. Después tire el arco y agarre los cuchillos rápidamente y empecé a tirarlos a cada maniquí haciendo que se clavaron y después con la espada decapitaba a todos.

Termine cuando me dijeron y salí corriendo de la habitación hacia el ascensor. Estaba que no podía respirar por lo que hice, creo que me darán un 6, no lo hice muy bien.

Al llegar arriba estaban todos sentados en el sofá. Me acerque al sofá y me senté haciendo que todos nos preguntaran como nos fue. Dows nos hablaba a los dos sobre la entrevista de mañana y que faltaba muy poco para que empezaran los juegos. hasta que después de un tiempo apareció el símbolo del capitolio en la televisión y nos callamos para ver las puntuaciones.

-Aquí damas y caballeros- empezó hablar Ceasar- tenemos los resultados de los 69 juegos del hambre...- hizo una pausa y continuo- en el distrito 1 Palia con... 9 puntos... Arthur con 10 puntos, felicitación al 1...

"En el distrito 2 Ania con...- se quedo un rato sorprendido viendo el voto y dijo- con 11 puntos... felicitaciones hermosa...

-Eres la mejor Ania- me dijo Dows abrazándome.

-Ahora Daviel con... 7 puntos- dijo Ceasar

Todos nos quedamos viendo a Daviel sorprendidos por su voto. Eania lo abrazo y Dows lo felicito.

-En el distrito 3 Agta con 9 puntos... y Goel con 10 puntos- hizo una pausa pasando de hoja- en el distrito 4 Jas con 5 puntos- todos nos quedamos viendo la foto de ella, una niña indefensa y pequeña- y Yus con 8 puntos.

Me di cuenta que Jas y Yus eran hermanos, patéticos.

Después del 4 empezaron los mas pobres, los enanos sacaron d me sorprendió que el del 11 saco un diez.

-Ese se ve fuerte...- dijo Dows

Después de ver esto nos fuimos todos a dormir, yo pensando en mi 11 y en mañana, me quede dormida en dos segundos.


	4. La entrevista

**Porfa espero reviews, si les gusta o no, son importantes para mi para saber lo que piensan y para seguir escribiendo.**

Capitulo 4= La entrevista

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para comer.

-Ania primero estarás con Eania, ella te ayudara con el vestido mientras que Daviel estará con Dows y después se cambiaran de turno- Nos dijo Legve en el desayuno- Les tengo que decir que son los mejores tributos que e tenido en toda mi vida-

Vi como le brillaban los ojos de pura alegría y empezaba a hablarnos de puras cosas del Capitolio mientras Daviel y yo comíamos.

Me fui con Eania a una habitación grande donde estaba un gran sofá. Nos sentamos y pasamos como una hora hablando de los vestidos, también me puso unos tacones altísimos.

-¿Ya los habías usado?- me pregunto ella con asombro viendo como caminaba de bien.

-Si, siempre en las fiestas los utilizaba y me acostumbre- digo yo caminando y mostrándole como lo hacia.

-Bien, me gusta.

Después me fui con Dows con los tacones puestos, eran tan altos que pasaba a Daviel por la altura.

Después de todo eso nuestros estilistas nos vistieron y nos arreglaron para esta noche. A mi me pusieron mas rulos en el pelo para que se viera mas bello y después me pusieron un vestido hermoso. Era escotado, con un corsé que hacia ver mas mis pechos, me llegaba hasta las rodilla y era como un vestido de bailarina de color amarillo y unos tacones altos transparentes.

-Estas hermosa- me dijo Enebro cuando me miraba al espejo.

Me fui hacia el ascensor donde encontré a Dows y a Daviel. Los dos se me quedaron mirando por todo el trayecto y casi se golpeaban con la pared. Vi por el espejo del ascensor a Daviel, tenía un smoking todo gris y podía ver sus músculos que siempre me impresionaban. Yo era casi del tamaño de Daviel, cuando no tenia tacones le llegaba por los ojos y ahora teníamos casi el mismo tamaño.

Llegamos a una sala donde teníamos que esperar nuestro turno donde estaban de primeros los del uno y terminaban con los del 12. Yo era la tercera, adelante de mi estaba Arthur, cuando me vio se voltio y me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Estas sexy hoy Ania- me dijo este acercándose a mí. Vi como Daviel nos miraba desde atrás pero no le pare.

-Y tu estas como siempre Arthur- me le acerque yo también coqueteando con el.

Arthur puso su brazo en la pared y se apoyo con ese y se acercaba hacia mi cada vez mas.

-Eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida- ya se me estaba acercando cada vez más.

-¿A si?- dije yo sonriéndole y acercándome cada vez mas a su boca pero Daviel nos interrumpió.

-Ya va a empezar- dijo este nerviosamente mirándonos a los dos.

Arthur y yo nos giramos a verlo con cara de perros y el solo miro el piso y volvió a apartarse.

-Nos vemos en la arena querida- dijo Arthur mientras se voltea y empezaba Caesar con el programa.

Este año llevaba el pelo negro, muy normal para el pero que se puede hacer es de Capitol City.

Empezaron con Palia, lucia un vestido largo y negro, no le quedaba bien, se veía muy ruda y los músculos por poco se le salen, ella hablo de como quería que empezaran los juegos y hablaba de su vida en el distrito y siempre decía que era fuerte y que sabia utilizar cualquier arma. Después paso Arthur haciendo reír a todos y a las chicas volver loco. El se reía y echaba chistes haciendo que el público gritara de alegría cuando se fue y dándole buena suerte en los juegos.

-Ahora la que todos mas esperábamos, Ania Filick!- dicho esto yo salí caminando y sonriendo.

Vi al público aplaudir y tirarme rosas, yo les sonreía y los saludaba con mi mano. Le di un beso a Caesar y nos sentamos.

-Bien Ania, lo que mas nos sorprendió de ti es tu belleza y tu fuerza

-Gracias Caesar

-Y me han dicho que vuelves loco a todos del capitolio, ¡¿verdad?

Todos empezaron a gritar un si. Mí entrevista paso haciéndonos cumplidos y haciendo chistes y veía como le gustaba al público.

-Cuéntanos Ania, ¿tienes a algún chico en tu distrito esperándote?- dijo Caesar haciendo que todos me vieran.

-No Caesar yo estoy sola...

-Pero eres hermosa, ¿no as tenido a algún chico?

-Bueno hace tiempo me dedicaba siempre a eso, era rebelde...

Todos empezaron a reír y después seguimos con otras preguntas de mi vida.

-Damas y caballeros Ania Filick!- me alzo la mano haciendo que todos gritaran de emoción. Yo me fui dando besos al público y la cámara.

Me senté en las sillas de los tributos que estaban en primera fila justo alado de Arthur haciendo que me sonriera y vi como las cámaras nos encuadraban a los dos.

-Bien! ahora presentemos a Daviel Casmur!

Escuche la gente gritar de felicidad y vi como Daviel salía y saludaba a todos nerviosamente.

Hablaba alegremente con Ceaser, de vez en cuando hacia reír a todos y a mi también.

-Cuéntanos Daviel, esta es una pregunta muy famosa que me han pedido para decir... que tienen tu y Ania?

Yo me le quede mirando a Caesar como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Bueno...

-Muchos han visto que siempre la miras y...- me miro a mi Caesar- también ella te mira a ti.

Daviel me miro desde donde yo estaba, sentí como unas mariposas en mi barriga se movían cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Yo pensé que me estaba volviendo roja como Daviel y por eso aparte mi mirada y el hizo lo mismo.

-Solo somos conocidos- se escucho a la gente triste del público

-Eso veremos porque hacen una bonita pareja-

Dicho esto termino su tiempo y se despidieron. Daviel se sentó alado mió pero antes dijo algo Arthur a mi oído.

-¿Que tiernos verdad?-

Yo me le quede mirando y vi que tenía una cara malvada.

Paso después Agta mostrando un hermoso vestido largo rojo, ella hablaba con Caesar como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y hacia reír a todos con lo dulce que era. Goel se presento como un chico fuerte y también chistoso que hacia reír también a todos. La chica del 4 solamente hizo llorar al público por su trágica historia.

-Mi hermano se presento como voluntario para ayudarme a sobrevivir en los juegos... el dice que con su ayuda podré ganar y así volver a mi hogar donde me esperan todos- El publico empezó a llorar por eso y yo solo pensaba en lo vomitable que era.

-Y así pensaremos querida.

Después paso el hermano diciendo que tratara de ayudarla con todo lo que podía. Me di cuenta que el me miro con cara de culpa ya sabiendo lo que estaba pensando de su hermana, yo solo le sonreía haciéndolo poner pálido.

Después pasaron los demás tributos, se veía que trataban de aparentar felices pero solo algunos lo lograban. Me sorprendió un chico del 8 de 16 años, hacia reír a todos, incluso a mi. Y el del 11 fue seco, solo respondió algunas preguntas y se fue.

Al terminar sonó el himno de Panem y nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando llegue a la sala fui directa a mi habitación pero Daviel me paro antes de yo entrar.

-Ania quiero hablar contigo

-No tienes nada que decir- dije yo abriendo la puerta.

-Mañana empiezan los juegos y quiero quedar como amigo tuyo-

Yo me voltee hacia el y me le puse cerca.

-Nos vemos en la arena, y veremos quien sobrevive por más tiempo.

-Ania- me agarro del brazo haciendo que me volteara y verlo a la cara. El me miro a los ojos como si se hubiera quedado hechizado viéndolos. Después sacudió la cabeza y me soltó- lo siento... solo te quería decir que buena suerte por mañana

Dicho esto el se fue dejándome sola en el pasillo. Entre en mi habitación con los pensamientos revueltos. Me bañe y me fui a dormir pero no me llegaba el sueño. Me senté en la cama y me quede viendo la ventana. "hoy será la ultima vez". Capitol City de noche. Era hermosa, grande, se podía ver las luces de los carros en la carretera algo que no existía en mi distrito, solo aquí. Al rato me vino sueño y me quede dormida pensando en mañana, cuando empezaran los juegos.

A la mañana siguiente me di un baño y me puse la camisa negra, pantalones negros y botas de montaña para los juegos. Me arregle mi pelo con una cola y salí de mi habitación.

Encontré a Dows que me acompaño hacia una habitación en el sótano. Me abrió la puerta y vi que estaba Eania. Ella me puso el suéter negro y me arreglo el pelo, vi que lloraba pero yo solo la veía con cara seria.

-Suerte querida- dicho esto me dio un beso y escuche una voz que decía que faltaban 60 segundos. Me pusieron un chip en el brazo para localizarme cuando entrara en la arena y me dejaron sola con Eania.

Me despido de ella y entro en el Cilindro donde se cierra el vidrio y empieza a subir.

Cuando llegue a la arena vi que estábamos en una playa, donde había un gran océano y todo era blanco. mas lejos se encontraba unas montanas, todo verde y grande.

30 segundos

29

28

27

Vi a los demás tributos. A mi derecha estaba un chico del 12, a mi izquierda tenia a la chica del 4 y adelante de mí pero muy lejos estaban Arthur, Palia y un chico del 9. Más atrás se encontraban los demás tributos. Vi a Daviel muy lejos de mí, casi cerca del bosque. El también me miraba y se quedo así todo el tiempo.

15

14

13

Me prepare como todos para correr, me di cuenta que la chica del 4 estaba preparada para agarrar la mochila mas cerca y irse hacia el bosque. En la cornucopia había mochilas y muchas armas amontonadas donde sabía que casi todos los tributos irían. Lo ultimo que pensé es en agarrar un arma y matar a la del 4 lo mas rápido posible.

5

4

3

2

1

-Que los 69th juegos del hambre comiencen!


	5. Profesionales

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic, me han ayudado mucho. Este es el capitulo mas largo que he echo espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 5= Profesionales

Salí corriendo con toda la fuerza que podían dar mis pies hacia la cornucopia. Ya cuando llegaba a la cornucopia me tire rápidamente al suelo viendo como pasaba una flecha arriba de mí que por poco me daba. Agarre un arco que estaba cerca de mí y me levante. A mis alrededores ya algunos estaban matando y otros estaban tratando de correr. El chico del 5, uno pequeño de 13 años se me acerco con una espada intentando darme con esta pero yo alce mi arco y sin pensarlo dos veces le clave una flecha en la cabeza haciendo que muriera rápidamente.

Agarre unos cuchillos del suelo y me fui a buscar a la del 4. La encontré. Estaba agarrando la mochila y ya se iba al bosque. Yo salí corriendo tras ella y le lance un cuchillo pero lo esquivo tirándose al suelo.

Yo estaba muy cerca de ella y me le tire encima. La voltee para verla a la cara y vi su cara completa. Era muy pálida pero tenía unos ojos grises que me distrajeron haciendo que ella pudiera sacar su brazo y darme un puño en la cara pero no muy fuerte. "Concéntrate" La agarre por la cabeza y le di golpes en el suelo lo mas fuerte que podía. Ella gritaba de dolor y llamaba a su maldito hermano pero yo le seguía dando con toda mi fuerza haciendo que le saliera sangre.

Me le acerque a su cara y le dije sonriendo-Dulce sueños pequeñita - acomode el cuchillo en mi mano para clavárselo pero alguien me patio en la cara y me tiro a un lado. La chica del 4 salio corriendo y escuche algo.

-Sal Jas, escóndete!

Será su hermano metiche. El me miro con cara de ira ya preparando el cuchillo que tenia en la mano, yo solo lo miraba con cara desafiante riéndome de el.

-Deja de reírte!- me grito el del 4 y se me tiro encima pero me levante rápido, me gire y en un segundo estaba detrás de el.

-Te metiste con el equivocado 4- digo yo clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda.

Le iba a clavar otro pero el me dio una patada en la mano y salio cojeando hacia el bosque.

"déjalo ir" me dije a mi misma. Aparte la mirada y pude ver que una chica del 12 estaba escondida detrás de una caja en la cornucopia tratando de agarrar una mochila sin que nadie la viera.

Yo fui corriendo velozmente y cuando estaba detrás de ella la jale de su pelo anaranjado haciendo que empezara a gritar y tratar de hacerme daño pero en vano. Agarre el cuchillo girándolo en mi mano para agarrarlo bien y le corte la garganta sintiendo como le salía sangre por la boca haciendo que parara de gritar y que muriera. Ya cuando estaba muerta la tire al piso y me acomode los cuchillos limpiándolos.

Vi a Arthur que estaba ocupado en matar a uno del 9, Palia estaba viendo hacia el bosque si salía un tributo, Agta estaba matando a uno del 5 y Goel estaba acercándose hacia nosotros mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara y de su camisa.

-Ania a quien mataste?- me grito Goel acercándose hacia mi. Yo me puse los 5 cuchillos en el cinturón y mi arco en mi espalda.

-Mate al del 5, una del 6 y iba a matar a la del 4 pero su maldito hermano la libero.

Cuando Goel iba hablar Arthur se nos acerco y también Palia y Agta.

-Escucharon los cañonazos?, yo conté como 5 pero no les pare mucho.

-En la noche lo sabremos- dije yo a Arthur y a los demás.

-Entonces agarren todo lo que puedan... ya no soporto estar en esta playa- dijo Arthur.

Yo agarre una mochila donde contenía un termo de agua, comida, unos lentes para ver de noche y unos botellitas de medicina.

Vi de reojo a un tributo salir de su escondite y acercarse a nosotros con las manos hacia arriba. Yo agarre mi arco y una flecha apuntando hacia el. Los demás también se prepararon para atacar pero el tributo hablo.

-Me rindo! Quiero unirme a ustedes, seré el quien llevara las cosas! Todo lo que ustedes quieran!

Arthur, Goel, Agta, Palia y yo nos miramos pensando en si dejarlo ir con nosotros. Después de un rato Arthur hablo.

-Solo por esta 8, pero harás lo que nosotros te digamos!- grito Arthur divertido, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Yo me le acerque al 8 y le entregue mi mochila. Era un chico bajo, con mucho pelo marrón, y tenia muchas pecas en la cara. Me di cuenta que era el chico que nos hizo reír a todos en la entrevista.

-Cuida de tus espaldas 8- le susurré yo y me fui hacia el bosque mientras los otros me seguían.

Vi que Arthur tenía una espada grande, Palia tenia un machete y algunos cuchillos, Goel tenía una espada y un arco y Agta tenía una lanza mientras que el del 8 solo tenía las mochilas.

Nos fuimos hacia los bosques rápidamente. Yo iba adelante del grupo con el arco y la flecha preparada si alguien salía. Al rato se me acerco Arthur.

-Estuviste muy bien hoy, me gusto como mataste a los demás- me dijo el cerca de mi- ahora falta que encontremos a Daviel-

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que en este tiempo en la arena no lo vi cuando empezaron los juegos, solo cuando faltaba segundos para empezar "habrá escapado" me entro un pánico que no me reconocí a mi misma. "cálmate Ania, el tiene que morir si quieres salir viva".

-Lo encontrare- le dije a Arthur tratando de sonreírle- y lo matare yo misma- esto ultimo hizo a Arthur ponerlo mas feliz de lo que estaba.

Encontramos un lugar donde poder sentarnos donde estaban puras rocas y arboles grandisimos y altos. Palia prendió una fogata mientras yo afilaba mis cuchillos. Me gire hacia el árbol que tenia detrás de mi y vi una pequeña cámara moviéndose, yo solamente mire hacia otro lado. Que estarán diciendo la gente de mi distrito? La de Capitol City?. Me imagine a Dows sentado en el sofá viendo los juegos… viéndome matar a los tributos y reírse de los débiles que son.

-Quien tiene los lentes para ver en la noche?- pregunto Palia mientras preparaba la comida.

Yo Arthur y Goel mostramos los lentes.

-Nos los turnamos para la guardia - dijo Palia.

-Bien

Cocinamos la comida que teníamos y después nos fuimos a dormir con la barriga llena. El chico del 8 se acostó solo apartados de nosotros, Palia hizo la primera guardia y Goel y Agta dormían juntos. Arthur se acostó alado de mí tocándome de vez en cuando mi brazo.

-Ania- me susurró el al oído. Yo le daba la espalda y veía el hermoso y extraño cielo de la arena ya de noche- Cuando salga ganador de estos juegos, hablare de ti... para que se recuerden por lo menos-

Me molesto lo que dijo pero me quede callada y no le respondí... así eran todos los profesionales, seguros de ganar los juegos pero yo no estaba tan segura, Arthur se veía muy fuerte, también Palia y el del distrito 11... Tenia miedo en no regresar a mi distrito y aparte de eso tenia miedo en no volver a ver a Daviel... espera, yo tener miedo?. Yo no debería tener miedo, nací para convertirme en una asesina en los juegos del hambre, una profesional y miedo es una palabra que nunca me enseñaron... menos amistad y amor. No debo tener piedad solo repugnancia hacia mis enemigos.

Apareció en el cielo el símbolo de Panem y empezó el himno. Primero apareció la chica del 5 y el chico que mate del mismo distrito, después un chico del 6, uno del 7, la chica del 8, los dos del 9 y por ultimo también los dos del 12. Al ver esas fotos solo sentía alivio que quedaban cada vez menos en la arena... no sentía lastima, me sentía feliz porque tenia mas probabilidades de ganar. Hoy murieron 9 tributos y quedábamos en 15 en la arena.

Nos despertamos temprano en la mañana siguiente, arreglamos todo y seguimos caminando. Descubrí que el chico del 8 se llamaba Pol, llevaba todas las mochilas de cada uno mientras que nosotros llevábamos nuestras armas.

Encontramos un río donde nos limpiamos la ropa y las armas aprovechando también en llenar las botellas de agua.

Hacia demasiado calor, yo me quite el suéter y me lo guarde en la mochila quedándome con la camisa. También todos hicieron lo mismo, podía ver al del 8 como estaba tratando de poner los suéteres en la mochila rápidamente... patético. Me hice mejor mi cola y me fui a lavar las armas.

Bum!

Se escucho un cañonazo.

-Abra sido el del 11- dije yo tranquilamente- ese es peligroso...

Mientras caminamos me di cuenta que no habían muchos animales por donde íbamos. No se escuchaban los sinsajos, ni las ardillas... estaba todo muy silencioso.

De repente salio de una cueva unos dos lobos gigantes. Me di cuenta que eran mucho mas grande de lo normal y supe que estaban mutados por el Capitolio, los e visto en otros juegos.

-Corran!-

Salimos corriendo por donde vinimos mientras los lobos nos seguían.

Un lobo se adelanto mas que el otro y agarro a la ultima de la fila, Agta. Vi de reojo como la tiraba al piso y la mordía.

Yo me pare y me gire, agarre dos flecha, vi como se me acercaba el lobo cada vez mas, yo solo me tranquilice y se las clave en la cabeza.

Arthur hizo lo mismo, agarro su espada y se las clavo al lobo haciendo que se muriera a la tercera vez. Goel estaba tratando de quitarle el lobo a Agta pero era imposible, este la mordía y no se separaba. Yo me le acerque al lobo, agarre tres flechas y se las clave en la cabeza haciendo que se cayera. Nos acercamos al lobo pensando que estaba muerto pero este se levanto y me mordió en el brazo haciendo que me saliera sangre. Yo gritaba por el gran dolor que sentía en el brazo... empezaba a ver todo borroso. El lobo estaba mordiendo mi brazo, pude ver la baba que le salía de la boca y los ojos llenos de ira…

Arthur le clavo al lobo su espada en la cabeza y el animal me soltó el brazo pero esta vez se acerco a Arthur para atacarlo. "Cuantas vidas tiene este animal?"

Goel agarro su arco y le clavo tres flechas en la cabeza. Al final el lobo dejo de respirar y se tiro al piso ya muerto. Yo me senté en el piso viendo como me salía sangre del brazo.

-Ania estas bien?- me pregunto Goel acercándose a mi.- Arthur donde esta Pol?

-No se, creo que se escondió el gallinas ese- Arthur estaba sacando las flechas del lobo mientras buscaba al del 8. Podía escuchar como se le quitaba las flechas y seguía con la otra.

-Pol?- Goel grito su nombre haciendo que el chico saliera de un árbol cerca de nosotros- dame la maldita mochila!

Este le dio una mochila donde contenía los remedios. Goel saco una botella de agua y me la echo en mi brazo limpiandome la herida.

-Ah!- yo gritaba sin poder parar, era demasiado dolor, me iba a desmayar. El lobo me había mordido el brazo izquierdo pero no me lo arranco por poco.

-No te causo mucho daño Ania, podrás usar bien tu brazo, la herida no es profunda.

Veía como Goel me echaba la medicina en mi brazo y sentía como se me calmaba el dolor.

Ya después de algunos minutos Arthur se nos acerco. El solo se sentó alado mió y limpiaba las flechas.

-Agta esta muerta- dijo el después de un rato.

Vi como Goel se tensaba mientras me vendaba la herida del brazo. Me sorprendió ver que se le salio una lagrima. Yo solo me le quedaba mirando pensando en porque lloraba, por Agta? Que estupidez…

-Ya puedes alzarte- me dijo Goel ayudándome a alzarme.

Moví el brazo y me di cuenta que no me dolía. Yo solo me aparte de ellos para ver el cuerpo de Agta. Estaba en el suelo, le salía sangre por todos lados y tenia todo el cuerpo mordido. Le vi los ojos, estaba viendo el cielo con una mirada perdida… ya no había vida en ese cuerpo.

-Es mejor que nos vallemos- dije yo. Arthur solo se levanto y nos espero para irnos.

-Donde esta Palia?- dijo Goel después de un rato.

-Se fue corriendo la cobarde- dije yo- La vi yéndose cuando nos paramos a matar a los lobos.- Goel empezó a reírse haciendo que yo también empezara a reírme pero Arthur nos miro con cara de asco.

-Ella no es cobarde!- grito el acercándose a mi- ella es del distrito 1! No tenemos cobardes como los demás distritos!

-Y porque se fue?- dije yo enojándome y dejando de reírme mientras me acercaba mas a el casi tocándonos la cara- los profesionales no hacen eso... no somos gallinas.

Arthur me miro con cara de ira y se fue furioso.

El se quedo con el mismo humor todo el dia, seguía apartado de nosotros y siempre estaba molesto. El chico del 8 ni nos hablaba, solo nos seguía y hacia lo que le pedíamos.

En el primer día hubo 9 muertes, en el segundo 2 y todavía no han habido más... Muy pocos para un solo día.

Hice la guardia yo primero en la noche. Me puse los lentes para la noche y vigile mientras Goel, Arthur y el del 8 dormían. Me puse un poco de crema en el brazo izquierdo y me amarre fuerte el brazo con las vendas.

Me levanto y me voy a una cascada que estaba cerca de donde estábamos nosotros. Me quito los lentes y la ropa quedándome en ropa interior. Ya cuando estaba en el agua empezó a sonar el himno de Panem y salieron las fotos de los muertos, apareció una chica del 6 y después Agta... Yo solo me quede mirando el cielo pensando en si era de verdad...

Me termine de bañar pero cuando ya me estaba vistiendo vi una sombra en un árbol. Me vestí mas rápido y me acomode el arco y los cuchillos y me puse los lentes lo mas rápido que pude y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el árbol vi a alguien asomándose. De repente salio corriendo esa persona hacia mí. Yo levante el arco, puse una flecha pero ya estaba muy cerca y me tiro al suelo dándome un puño y otro en la cara. Tras puño y puño me di cuenta que era una chica...

-Que dirán cuando mate a un profesional! –dijo esta con una cara malvada. Ella descubrió mi venda en el brazo y empezó también a darme ahí haciendo que gritara de dolor.

La chica no sabia que tenía mis cuchillos en el cinturón. Intente agarrar uno con mi brazo derecho , ya cuando lo tenia en mi mano se lo clave en el brazo haciéndola apartarse de mi.

-Idiota!- dije yo poniéndome encima de ella y clavándole el cuchillo en su estomago haciendo que le saliera sangre por la boca y en el estomago y a la final clave el cuchillo en el corazón.

Bum

Ella dejo de respirar y me aparte. Me le quede mirando con la respiración agitada y vi que tenia escrito 11 en su camisa. Era una niña de 13 años... Yo solo la miro con cara de asco y le escupo.

Me levanto del suelo y me alejo del cadáver para que lo recojan.

-que paso?- me pregunto Goel cuando me senté alado de el.

-La del 11 quería mostrar su valentía en matar a un profesional- dije yo tratando de curar mi brazo izquierdo. No me había dado muy fuerte y pude curarlo rápido. Le puse el remedio y lo vende.

Goel solo empezó a reírse y se fue a dormir. Mientras yo vigilaba pensaba en porque esto nos tocaba a nosotros, matarnos para que?... Me recuerdo de mi vida antes de los juegos... Tenia una madre que no me hablaba, como si no existiera, tenia un hermano que no le importaba y un padre que nunca estaba presente, ni cuando me despedí de mi familia antes de ir a Capitol City. Ellos solo pensaban en lo fuertes que tenían que ser sus hijos y honrar a su distrito. Mi abuelo era igual a ellos, el me entrenaba desde pequeña y solo me decía dos cosas: "En la arena los tributos no son personas... piensa que sean animales, no tengas piedad" y la otra era "Miedo, amor, amistad no son cosas que deberías de sentir... "Con eso fue lo que yo crecí, siempre con esas mismas palabras pero últimamente sentía miedo por... Daviel, pensaba en si no sobrevivía...si lo mataban. Que pensaría mi abuelo si supiera lo que estaba pensando?.

A Arthur le toco el turno después de unas horas y me fui a dormir. Mientras trataba de dormir vi a Arthur sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba viendo el suelo, no le podía ver la cara pero sabia que estaba molesto, tenia en la mano un cuchillo y lo tiraba al árbol que estaba adelante suyo y lo sacaba y lo volvía a tirar. Me di cuenta que en su cuello tenia un tatuaje, trate de ver mejor desde donde estaba y vi que era el de un dragón que le rodeaba la parte izquierda del cuello, me dio miedo verlo… no se como saldré de esta, el es un tributo muy fuerte y el no tenia ni una pizca de compasión. Aparte mi mirada rapidamente para que no me descubriera. Descanse mi cabeza en mis brazos y me quede dormida después de unos minutos escuchando el cuchillo clavarse cada vez en el árbol.


	6. Los juegos

**¡Hola a todos! Les tengo algunas cosas que decir:**

**1. Cambie la foto del fic, puse en la portada una foto de Ania. **

**2. Estoy haciendo otro fic llamado el chico del distrito 4, espero que lo lean y comenten.**

**3. Y tercero gracias a Oniros por dejar siempre reviews y ayudarme en mejorar, me gustan mucho.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón por tardarme tanto en subirlo. Nos leemos.**

Capitulo 6= Los juegos.

Me levanto en la mañana con mucho sol, tanto que no te dejaba respirar. Nos preparamos un poco de comida y nos terminamos el agua en un segundo. Arthur fue a llenar las botellas mientras Goel y yo acomodábamos nuestras armas y el del 8 guardaba la comida que quedo de la noche anterior.

Me guardo los lentes en un bolsillo, me acomodo el arco y los cuchillos mientras que Goel se acomodaba su espada y el arco en la espalda.

Estábamos en el tercer día y solo habían muerto 12 tributos mientras que quedábamos en la arena la otra mitad, 12.

Arthur iba de primero con su espada en la mano listo para atacar. Después de un rato se paro y nos miro a la cara.

-Es mejor romper el grupo

Goel y yo nos miramos a la cara y después a Arthur.

-Ya faltan la mitad de los tributos, yo prefiero irme por mi camino.

-Digo lo mismo- dije yo mientras me alejaba un poco de ellos. Los tres miramos al chico del 8 mientras que el nos miraba con cara de miedo sabiendo que ya llegaba su hora.

-No sentirás nada- le dijo Goel sacando su espada y acercándosele. El del 8 palideció mientras se echaba hacia atrás hasta que se pego con un árbol quedándose viendo como Goel se le acercaba riéndose de él.

Goel agarro mejor la espada, la apretó mas fuerte y con fuerza le arranco la cabeza haciendo que callera y sonara un cañonazo. Yo me le quede mirando con asco y aparte la mirada mientras que Arthur lo miraba con divertimiento. Goel volvió hacia nosotros limpiando su espada con una sonrisa malvada en su cara.

-Yo me voy.

Salí corriendo sin que ellos dijeran nada. Corría con toda la fuerza que daban mis pies hacia cualquier lugar con tal de alejarme de ellos.

Encontré una cueva que estaba escondida por algunos árboles y por las ramas. Entre pero antes me asegure si no había nadie. Me senté en una roca cerca de la entrada haciendo el menor ruido. Ya cuando me asegure de que no había nadie empecé a llorar... si, llorar. Muy difícil que llore pero esta vez tenía razones para hacerlo. Ver al chico del 8 morir me asusto mucho, me hiso pensar en si podía volver viva a mi distrito... Me di cuenta que estos juegos estaban mal... Yo practicaba en mi distrito para matar en la arena pero no sabía qué era lo que era matar a alguien, no es lo mismo en un maniquí que en una persona, y no en una si no en varias... ¿para qué matar gente? ¿Solo para divertir a la gente de Capitol City?.

Me sentía sola y triste mientras lloraba en esa cueva. Fui a agarrar una botella de agua pero me di cuenta que la tenía el chico del 8 antes de que Goel lo matara. Hacía demasiado calor y si no encontraba agua podía morir en pocos días. Me corte los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Vi la camisa y me di cuenta que estaba rota en algunas partes. Mejor la dejo como esta. Me pongo mi arco y arreglo mis cuchillos. Me quedan diez flechas y cuatro cuchillos.

Salgo rápidamente de mi escondite y me voy caminando lentamente para no hacer ruido. Me paro un rato para acomodarme la cola para ponérmela mas arriba para ver mejor.

Hacía cada vez más sol y sudaba demasiado, el sol me pegaba muy fuerte en la cara y me cansaba muy rápido. Escuche un ruido a mi izquierda y vi que me llegaba una lanza, me agache a tiempo para que no me atravesara la cara, solo me rasguño la cara. Toque en la herida sintiendo que salía un poco de sangre pero no era para alarmarse. De donde venia la lanza salio Palia. Y me di cuenta que esa lanza era la misma que tenia Agta. Ella tenía una hacha y unos cuchillos ya lanzándomelos. Yo me levante rápidamente y los esquive pero ya al segundo me abrió la camisa en mi brazo haciéndome mucho daño pero no le pare y la seguí viendo.

Yo logre alcanzar los mío y le tire dos rápidamente y uno se lo clave en el brazo pero el otro solo le roso la oreja. Ella se molesto más y se abalanzo contra mí. Yo la esquive y saque una flecha y el arco ya apuntándoselas. Le tire dos flechas pero ella se movía muy rápido para que se las clavara.

Palia me tiro otro cuchillo que me rozo la barriga.

-Eres difícil muñeca!- me dijo ella gritándome- todos te quieren! Mira que bella es, es esto, es lo otro pero en verdad eres débil, te matare de la manera más dolorosa!

Corrió hacia mi agarrando bien la hacha y preparada para matarme. Cuando llego alado de mi yo me agache rápidamente y con mi cuchillo en mi mano le hice daño en la pierna izquierda haciéndola caer.

-Ahhhh! Mis piernas- gritaba ella agarrándoselas y viendo como le salía sangre y no paraba. Yo deje mi cuchillo en el piso y la mire con cara de asco.

-Fue un placer conocerte-

Agarre mi arco y le puse dos flechas y se las clave en la cara haciendo que el cañonazo sonara.

Baje el arco y pude ver que estaba muerta, con los ojos abiertos y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

Baje la mirada para ver los daños que me hizo, nada profundo pero tenía que cuidarlos para que no se me infectara.

-Ania-

Me dijo una voz detrás de mí, me volteo velozmente agarrando el arco y lanzando una flecha pero esa persona la esquivo tirándose a un lado. Ya le iba a lanzar otra pero él se levanto y me miro.

-¡Soy yo!

-Daviel- susurre yo bajando el arco y viéndolo mejor. Me le acerque corriendo y le abrace con fuerza. Me imagine a toda Panem viendo esta escena y suspirando.

-No llores- me dijo Daviel devolviéndome el abrazo. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando y me aparte de él.

-Perdón...- dije yo secándome las lagrimas con las manos.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo el haciendo que votara otras lagrimas- vi lo que paso con la chica del 1, pero cuando llegue la habías matado...

-Sí, fue difícil, nos traiciono y después quiso matarme por celos- me volteo y veo el cadáver- vámonos, ya se la llevaran...

Nos fuimos del cadáver y cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos me pare y me dirigí hacia Daviel.

-Fue duro... es mas difícil de lo que pensé- dije yo agachando la mirada.

-Eres una chica fuerte y tu ganaras... te ayudare hasta que de mi vida por ti...

-No es como antes Daviel, me he dado cuenta en las muertes de estas personas... no es justo que muera gente por solo diversión.- sabía que estaba prohibido decir esas cosas pero no le hice caso.

-Hare que ganes Ania... te lo mereces

-No yo no ganare, ganaras tu... te ayudare-

El me agarro la cara delicadamente alzándomela para verlo a los ojos.

-Eres una chica lista Ania, inteligente, fuerte y mereces ganar, no eres como los demás, lo entendiste, sé que no es justo pero es lo que nos toca y prefiero morir yo para que vivas tú y hagas tu vida apartada de estos juegos...

Dicho eso se me acerco y me beso en mis labios lentamente. Yo le devolví el beso y lo abrazaba mientras el beso se hacía cada vez largo hasta que escuchamos una voz detrás de nosotros.

-¡Que lindos!, desde el principio se veían tan tiernos- nos dijo con tono burlón Arthur bajándose del árbol.

Yo puse rápidamente detrás de mí a Daviel para protegerlo y mire a Arthur con cara de rabia.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros Arthur o si no te vuelo la cabeza!

Alce el arco y se la apunte.

-Uhh que miedo Ania... – el puso cara de pánico pero después empezó a reírse- desde el principio te vi como una carnada... te estudie, se tus debilidades- miro a Daviel y después a mí- te deje viva porque sabía que Daviel estaba contigo y decidí matar mejor a los dos juntos.

-Déjala en paz- dijo Daviel.

-Y tu no me hables!- le grito Arthur con cara de repugnancia- bicho raro!

-¿Que quieres Arthur?- dije yo

-Quiero verlos muertos para que no se entrometan mas.

Arthur saco un cuchillo y nos lo lanzo pero los dos lo esquivamos. Yo agarre un cuchillos de los cuatro que me quedaban y se lo tire dándole en la pierna un rasguño haciéndole poco daño.

-Me das cosquillas querida- me dijo el agarrando la espada y posicionándose para pelear.

Yo agarre mi arco y le apunte tres flechas lanzándolas una después de la otra pero el las esquivaba, solo le hacían poco daño. Me aparte un poco de Arthur y vi a Daviel sacando un hacha y empezó a pelear con él. Arthur le dio en la barriga abriéndole la camisa un poco pero haciendo que le saliera solo un poco de sangre. Yo apunte dos flechas y se las lance a Arthur, una la esquivo pero la segunda no la vio y se le clavo en el brazo derecho. El solo con un poco de dolor se la saco y la tiro al piso.

-Querida Ania...no eres capaz de matarme

-Eso crees tú!- ya estaba por tirarle otra pero el hablo haciéndome quedar petrificada.

-No estoy solo... Goel esta aquí.

Mire hacia atrás y vi a Goel agarrar a Daviel por la espalda fuertemente para que no se soltara, el trataba de hacerle daño pero Goel era más fuerte y lo agarraba cada vez que se salia un poco.

Arthur se me acerco rápidamente y me dio un puño en la cara, me agarro la cabeza y me acerco a su cuerpo. Yo sentía un dolor en mi ojo haciéndome ver todo nublado por un rato. Arthur acercó su boca a mi oído y me agarro la cara para que viera a Daviel.

-Míralo morir... lentamente-

-¡No!

Arthur agarro un cuchillo mío de mi cinturón y me lo puso en mi garganta.

-Cállate o si no te mato

Yo solo lloraba viendo como Goel sacaba una espada y se la acercaba a Daviel para clavársela en la espalda.

-No- susurré yo entre llantos.

Intentaba correr lejos de Arthur y liberar a Daviel pero él era más fuerte que yo.

Me tranquilice y cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Y escuche un cañonazo.


	7. Los ultimos profesionales

**Aquí va otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Estoy corrigiendo los anteriores capítulos poco a poco, voy a intentar en mejorar con esto de escribir fanfiction. Lo siento por tardarme, dentro de poco subiré otros más. **

Capitulo 7= Los últimos profesionales…

Abrí lentamente los ojos ya pensando en ver a Daviel en el piso muerto, sin color en la piel, sin vida…pero me sorprendió lo que vi. Daviel estaba parado encima de un cadáver, tenia la espada en una mano, la espada que tenia antes Goel y me di cuenta que el cadáver era Goel, estaba en el piso. Me sorprendió que lo hubiera logrado en poco tiempo en matarlo. Daviel agarro la espada y se la apunto a mi dirección donde estaba Arthur.

-Déjala ir

-¿O si no que?- me di cuenta que Arthur estaba temblando un poco, su voz ya no era burlona como antes.

-O si no te mato como hice con Goel

Arthur agarro mejor el cuchillo y me lo apretó más en mi garganta haciendo que me saliera un poco de sangre y que me doliera. Daviel se acerco un poco mas agarrando fuertemente la espada.

-No ganaras estos juegos- le dijo Daviel.

-Eso crees, ganare yo! Y tu morirás como un animal!

En ese momento Daviel se le acerco, se tiro al suelo y le hirió las piernas haciendo que me soltara. Daviel estuvo detrás de Arthur, se giro y en un segundo Arthur tenía clavada la espada en el pecho. Pude ver como el cuerpo de el que caía y se quedaba sin vida. Lo último que vi de Arthur fue el tatuaje en su cuello sobresaliendo de su piel cada vez más blanca…

Daviel después de unos segundos dejo caer el cuerpo y se escucho el cañonazo.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta el viendo como lo veía.

-¿Como aprendiste a hacer eso?- no me reconocí mi voz, era muy débil.

-Mentí- me dijo el mientras se me acercaba y tiraba la espada al piso- a mi me entrenaban como todos del distrito 2 hacen.

Vi como se limpiaba las manos llenas de sangre y me miraba con cara preocupada.

-Te hiciste pasar por débil y me mentiste

-Solamente eso Ania, pero yo te quiero. Lo hice para sobrevivir mas y poder ayudarte.

Me le quede mirando un rato y me aparte un poco de el.

-No te creo- dije yo con miedo.

-Ania, desde que te eligieron me enamore de ti, en verdad mucho antes de eso… yo quiero que tu ganes, te lo mereces.

-¿A cuantos as matado?- le pregunte yo un poco calmada, solo un poco.

-En el primer día mate a dos cuando salimos corriendo hacia la cornucopia…. Escape rápido para que no me vieran los profesionales y me escondí esperando a encontrarte para protegerte. Te salve de Arthur y Goel y a cambio quiero que ganes, mentí para pasar desapercibido…

Se me salio una lagrima y decidí abrasarlo.

-Lo siento- me decía el cada vez. Yo solo estaba en sus brazos perdiéndome entre ellos mientras el tocaba mi pelo y me daba besos.

De la nada se escucha otro cañonazo. Nos apartamos un poco pero sin dejarnos de tocar y nos miramos.

-¿Cuantos quedamos?- me pregunta el.

-Hoy murieron cinco, quedamos en 6.

Nos miramos con cara de miedo los dos.

-Ganaras tu Ania- me dijo el.

-No empecemos otra vez- dije yo

El solo se me quedo mirando haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

-Esta bien

Yo me le acerque más y nos abrazamos un rato.

-Es mejor irnos, ya se esta haciendo de noche- dije yo apartándome de el.

Mire a los cadáveres de Goel y Arthur en el piso sin vida. Lo único que sentí fue rabia hacia ellos y desprecio.

-Vamonos

Caminamos en el grande bosque por algunas horas buscando un refugio pero no conseguíamos nada. Vi la luna, ya era de noche y me estaba dando mucho sueño por lo cansada que estaba.

-Es mejor trepar este árbol y dormir ahí- le dije yo a Daviel señalando un árbol enfrente de nosotros.

-Esta bien- me dijo el acercándose al árbol y trepando.

Yo me moví rápido pasando a Daviel y llegando de primera a un tronco grueso donde podíamos sentarnos los dos. Me senté en el tronco poniendo mis pies al aire. Este era un buen refugio, no nos podían ver por las ramas que rodeaban el tronco y nos tapaba. Daviel llego después de un rato sentándose en frente de mí en la misma posición mía.

Después de un rato de avernos acomodados nos quedamos viéndonos.

-Que dirá mi familia sobre su hija… lo débil que es- dije yo en voz baja mirando hacia abajo-

-tu no eres débil Ania

-Claro que si- alzo la cara y lo veo a los ojos- mis padres me criaron para ser una asesina en los juegos y los decepcione… - volví a mirar hacia abajo- que dirán de lo que estoy sintiendo, amor, tristeza… son cosas que no saben… en mi distrito yo solo estaba pendiente de los juegos, tengo amigas pero son hipócritas, solo están conmigo por mi familia pero en verdad no les intereso y yo igual- hice un pausa y seguí- después de la muerte del chico del 8 pensé en estos juegos, me di cuenta en lo fácil que es morir y me pregunte porque tenemos que morir por unos juegos…

Daviel se me quedo mirando en silencio.

-Si yo gano mi familia no estará feliz… porque saben que su hija ya no es la maquina de asesinar como antes, sin sentimientos…

-Pero estarás viva

-Eso no les interesa, mas a mi padre y a mi hermano, solo quieren la fama de ser la familia de la chica del 2 que gano los juegos como una profesional, sin mostrar debilidades por los demás, por ser fuerte.

Daviel me agarro suavemente la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Se equivocan- me dijo el- tienen a una hija hermosa, inteligente y fuerte, no deben de estar molestos por que tu muestres tus sentimientos…

Sentí que se me escapaba una lágrima pero no me la limpie.

-Ganaras estos juegos, tendrás tu familia, hijos, mucho hijos- se le hizo una sonrisa en su cara- serás la belleza de Capitol City.

Lo dijo con el acento del Capitolio haciéndome reír. Daviel acerco nuestras bocas y nos besamos por largo rato. Me olvide de mi familia, de Capitol City, de todo… solamente pensaba en Daviel y en ese momento que extrañare mucho en un futuro.

Nos sobresalto el himno de Panem haciendo separarnos a los dos de un salto. Sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho del susto. Nos reímos los dos y nos acomodamos mejor. El puso su espalda en el tronco y me acoste en su pecho. Vimos el cielo de la arena mientras ponían los rostros de los muertos de hoy.

Era el tercer día en la arena. Hoy apareció por primero Arthur. Me entro rabia cuando vi su cara otra vez recordándome lo que nos hizo. Después apareció Palia, Goel y un chico del distrito 10.

Quedo todo oscuro cuando se apago la pantalla. Me quede mirando el cielo cayendo cada vez en un sueño profundo. Daviel acariciaba mi pelo lentamente hasta que se quedo dormido y solamente dejo su mano en mi pelo.

Escuche un sonido en frente mió. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y vi a un sinsajo en una rama viéndonos a los dos. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa triste y cerré mis ojos quedándome dormida.


	8. El plan

**Espero que les guste este fic, dejen reviews por favor, que me gustan muchos y me hacen mejorar o seguir en esto de escribir. **

Capitulo 8. El plan

Nos despertamos temprano en la mañana siguiente. Me levanto yo primero tapándome la cara con la mano por el sol que me pega en la cara. Me siento un rato acordándome de ayer. Me sentía extraña, ayer estaba con los profesionales y ahora estaba con Daviel que me había salvado de ellos.

Me toco el pelo y siento que lo tengo enredado. Deshago la cola y la vuelvo hacer y la acomodo bien. Después veo mi camisa que es un desastre, era negra, ahora parece marrón de tanto sucio y tierra. Mis pantalones están iguales, rotos hasta mi rodilla y marrones.

Escucho un sonido en frente de mí. Lo veo y me doy cuenta que el Sinsajo ya no estaba, ahora estaba una cámara que se movía y me veía. Toda Panem me esta viendo.

Yo me muevo y ella se mueve hacia donde vaya yo. Me le quedo mirando un rato pensando en mi familia. Que dirían de su hija?. Me imagino a mí en todas las pantallas de Panem, cuando mataba a los demás tributos, cuando estaba con Daviel…

Intento pensar en otra cosa. Agarro mi arco y me lo pongo en la espalda, me pongo mis cuatro cuchillos en mi cinturón y me volteo hacia donde esta Daviel. El esta todavía dormido. Me entra una tristeza verlo así haciendo que se me saliera una lágrima.

Le aparto con mi mano derecha un poco de su pelo negro que le tapa los ojos y me le quedo viendo y tocando su cara suavemente. Creo que me quede así largo rato, pensando en lo que seria si no existieran estos juegos y pudiéramos estar juntos.

Me le acerco y toco sus labios con los míos delicadamente.

-Buenos días- me dice Daviel. Yo me aparto y lo miro a los ojos.

-Como dormiste dormilón? – dibujo una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Muy bien, cuando estoy cerca de ti- me toca la cara delicadamente y me acerca a su rostro besándome otra vez.

Me olvide de la cámara, de lo que pasara después, solo pienso en Daviel, que como siempre hace que me olvide de todo, sintiéndome libre, sin pensamientos.

Después de unas horas bajamos del árbol, yo primero y después Daviel detrás de mí con más fatiga. Ya habíamos comido algunas manzanas que tenia Daviel y ahora no teníamos mas comida, solo las armas que llevábamos.

Ya cuando estoy en el suelo me quedo viendo el terreno donde estamos mientras que Daviel se baja del árbol.

Lejos de aquí se encuentra una enorme montaña, el terreno donde estamos esta lleno de árboles grandes, algunos están muy pegados a los otros. El sol lograba pasar por algunas ramas haciendo un poco de luz en todos lados.

-Ania llevas la cuenta de cuantos quedamos?

Me pregunta Daviel detrás de mí. Yo me volteo y lo miro.

-Quedan los dos del cuatro…una del diez y el del once.

-Entonces quedamos en seis…

El iba a decir otra cosa pero se escucho una voz cerca de nosotros.

-No hagas mucho ruido, tenemos que comer algo y refugiarnos- dijo una de las voces.

Daviel y yo nos escondemos detrás de un árbol rápidamente sin hacer ruido. Reconocí esa voz... Yus y su hermana Jas. No tenia la misma rabia cuando entramos en los juegos pero igual tenia que matarlos, para poder ganar los juegos. Pero se me ocurrió un plan mejor.

-Ven- le digo yo a Daviel agarrando su mano. Me acerco a un árbol y empiezo a trepar, Daviel me sigue pero con más fatiga, yo iba como si fuera un rayo hasta que me pare en la mitad del árbol. Estábamos muy cerca, casi encima de ellos pero no se dieron cuenta de nosotros.

-Que vas hacer?- me pregunta Daviel después de un rato de haber subido.

-Quiero verlos sin que me vean- le digo yo. Daviel solo asiente y nos quedamos viendo a la misma cosa. Jas, la niña, estaba hablando con su hermano Yus mientras que la chica del diez se sentaba en una roca. Parecía que los dos hermanos estaban peleando, Yus le gritaba sobre algo mientras que Jas lloraba. La niña era igual de cómo la recordaba, el pelo negro le tapaba los ojos, era tan flaca casi hasta los huesos mientras que su hermano Yus era fuerte, alto y tenia poco pelo negro.

La chica del diez era baja, delgada pero no como la del cuatro, tenia el pelo anaranjado recogido en un moño, mojado de sudor. Ella estaba viéndose la ropa y su arma, una lanza, grande y alta.

-Baja- le digo yo a Daviel. Nos bajamos silenciosamente hasta llegar al suelo y nos escondemos detrás de un árbol- sh, sígueme- agarro una flecha y se la pongo al arco. Me agacho un poco y caminamos en silencio escondiéndonos detrás de los árboles. Me paro en un árbol cerca de ellos, todavía no me han visto, estaban muy ocupados en los que hacían- Daviel, voy a salir de aquí, tu solo sígueme la corriente.

-Estas segura?

-Solo sígueme

-Ok.

Me pongo derecha y camino hacia ellos saliendo de detrás del árbol y Daviel siguiéndome en la mano su hacha.

-De que me estoy perdiendo aquí?- pregunto yo riéndome. La del diez me ve y se pone pálida de inmediato. Se para rápidamente y agarra su lanza apuntándomela. Jas se esconde detrás de su hermano y el agarra una espada.

-Vete de aquí, si quieres salir viva dos!- me grita Yus.

-Porque?- me hago la triste acercándome hacia ellos mientras bajo mi arco.

-Eres una profesional…- me dice Yus con ira- eres la ultima de ellos, piensas que somos débiles porque tu eres fuerte, porque eres una de las mas fuertes…- hizo una pausa y continuo alzando su espada- pero no lo somos!

-Si, si lo se- me reía de ellos, tenia que actuar delante de ellos. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la niña Jas. Cuando la mire ella se puso más pálida mostrando miedo hacia mí y escondiéndose mas detrás de su hermano.

-Déjala en paz- Yus me habla con ira pero yo solo le sonreía.

- No estoy aquí para matarlos aunque después pasara pero ahora no… quiero hacer un trato con ustedes.

Yus se ve confuso con lo que le acabo de decir. La del diez estaba temblando, intentaba alzar la lanza pero temblaba mucho por el miedo. Daviel se recuesta en un árbol con su hacha a un lado mientras me mira.

-Que quieres dos?

-Sabes el chico del 11?- le digo yo normal, paseándome de un lado hacia otro, teniendo el arco en una mano. El asiente- ese tributo es mas fuerte que nosotros, necesito que seamos un equipo para matarlo. No puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-No- me dice el del cuatro secamente. Yo me volteo hacia la chica del diez, alzo mi arco y le lanzo una flecha cerca de la oreja, rozándola haciendo que le saliera sangre.

Ella se tira al piso tocándose la herida con una mano mientras llora.

-Puedo hacer cosas peores con este arco si no se unen a nosotros- le digo yo con seriedad mirando a Yus. El chico estaba nervioso.

-Y si te digo que si… que aremos si lo matamos?

-Bueno sabes lo que pasara, matamos al del once y después alguien mas muere.

La chica del diez estaba llorando fuerte mientras que Yus y yo nos mirábamos. Era como una guerra de miradas. Nadie decía nada, solo nos mirábamos. Después de un rato asiente.

-Bien.

Yo sonrío y me giro a ver a Daviel. El muestra una sonrisa en su cara.

Veo a Jas irse hacia la del diez, se agacha y le atiende la herida. La chica se deja que la curen mientras hablan entre ellas dos. Yus solo se aparta de todos y se va hacia una mochila.

Yo me aparto de ellos y me acerco a Daviel. Me paro cerca de su cara para que me escuche mejor.

-Ese era tu plan?- me pregunta el.

-Los necesito para poder matar al del once, el es mas fuerte que nosotros pero tendremos una oportunidad de ganarle. Pero siento que no somos suficientes…

-Le ganaremos

-Si… Daviel?

-Si Ania?- el me mira esperando.

-Han pasado cuatro días y como va el juego… creo que mañana será el ultimo día- aparto mi mirada y veo el un árbol lejos de nosotros.

-Si eso creo yo también….- se le nota triste. Yo levanto mi cara y lo miro. Nos quedamos viendo hasta que el se me acerca y me besa. Yo pongo mis manos en su cuello mientras que el pone sus manos en mi cintura, abrasándome. No me preocupo de Yus aunque se que nos esta viendo, solo pienso en nuestros labios juntos, en como se siente de bien estar cerca de Daviel olvidándome de que mañana será el ultimo día que nos veremos.


	9. Ultima noche

_Si quieren que siga el fic, escriban reviews, abajo de cada capitulo. _

_Ah y perdón por tardarme de escribir es que tengo otros fics._

_Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. _

* * *

Capitulo 9

Nos sentamos todos alrededor de una fogata que hico Daviel. Descubrí que la chica del diez se llamaba Asa. Ella siempre estaba apartada de todos pero hacia que uno siempre la mirara por su pelo tan llamativo. Daviel se sentó en el suelo y yo lo seguí sentándome a su lado mientras me rodeaba con su brazo. Lo mire y me encanto verlo en la oscuridad mientras el fuego iluminaba su rostro hermoso. Aparte la mirada y empecé a comer. Como siempre los dos hermanos se sentaron juntos mientras hablaban y Asa comía sola.

Al rato nos fuimos a dormir sin decir nada. Daviel se acostó en el suelo y yo en su pecho mientras aparecía el himno de Panem.

-Se que es muy pronto pero- me empezó a decir Daviel y yo lo mire a la cara - pero tengo poco tiempo de vida y lo único que quiero decirte Ania es que te amo.

Fue como si me echaran un balde de agua, Daviel me amaba, estaba feliz pero a la misma vez me sentía como la chica con menos suerte en el mundo. Encontré a un chico que me gustaba y tuvimos que salir elegidos para los juegos, pero para algo abra pasado, debe ser que el destino quiso que yo cambiara y me pusiera adelante a Daviel para ver la realidad.

-Yo también Daviel- nos besamos lentamente. El me tocaba el pelo y yo la cara. Sentí una lágrima en su cara y se la quite con mis dedos lentamente. El aparto la boca y quedamos muy cerca respirando cerca de la boca.

-Recuerda Ania que cuando yo ya no este, sigue tu vida, yo daré la mía para que sigas con la tuya y puedas salir de esta horrible arena.

Yo solo asentí y me recosté en su hombro quedándome dormida algunos minutos después.

* * *

-Tenemos que hacer un mapa- me dijo Yus mientras me miraba con cara seria. Era el último día de los juegos, lo sabia.

-Tengo una idea, sabes trepar?- le di mi arco a Daviel y el lo agarro.

-Claro.

-Entonces ven.

Me acerco a un árbol y empiezo a trepar, pasando un pie primero y el otro después lentamente hasta llegar arriba. Mire hacia abajo y vi a Yus ya alado mió sudando un poco. Hacia demasiado calor.

-Bien, entonces- miramos los dos la arena desde donde estábamos. A mi izquierda se encontraba la playa donde debería de estar la cornucopia- tenemos que ir a esa dirección, a la cornucopia- antes de la playa estaba todo lleno de árboles pero a la derecha se encontraba un gran volcán.

-Eso no lo había visto antes…- me dijo Yus.

-Yo tampoco.

Después de un rato de estar parados me di cuenta que el volcán se movió un poco.

-lo viste?!- grite yo, el volcán se estaba moviendo.

Yus asintió. Nos quedamos viéndolo hasta que vimos algo salir desde el volcán.

-Eso es…

-lava.

- tenemos que irnos y rápido- dije yo mientras bajábamos.

Cuando toque el suelo corrí hacia Daviel, el me dio el arco y yo me lo puse en la espalda.

-Tenemos que irnos rápido hacia la izquierda- señale donde se debería de encontrar la playa- y rápido, hay un volcán y esta haciendo erupción…

Mire hacia los árboles y las ramas y me di cuenta que no se encontraba animal alguno, estaba todo muy silencioso.

-Vámonos

Salimos corriendo hacia la playa hasta que empezó a temblar todo. Nos movíamos de izquierda a derecha. Era un terremoto.

-Corran!

Empezó todo a girar, ya no sabíamos a donde ir. Se escucho un cañonazo. Vi hacia atrás y me encontré a Daviel agorándome de la mano. Caminábamos rápido pero sin rumbo. Nos quedamos parados cuando vimos hacia atrás. El suelo se estaba cayendo. Salimos corriendo hacia delante. Vi por el rabillo del ojo a Yus y Jas corriendo agarrados de la mano como yo y Daviel.

Mire hacia delante y pude ver arena. Corrimos mas fuerte, saltamos unas piedras enormes, apartamos ramas que nos tapaban mientras seguía cayendo el suelo detrás de nosotros y temblando.

Cuando apartamos la última hoja encontramos la playa y un poco más allá la cornucopia. Cuando llegamos a la playa todo dejo de temblar. Me tira al suelo como todos. Escuchaba las olas del mar, la respiración cansada de todos… y escuche una explosión seguida por otra y por otra.


	10. ¿Quien soy yo?

_Gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo y que dejen sus reviews que tanto me gustan. Ya falta poco para la final, me siento feliz porque es mi primer fic que termino pero también un poco triste porque ya le falta poco para terminar. _

_Si quieren que suba el próximo dejen reviews._

Capitulo 10: ¿Quién soy yo?

Una bomba tras otra. Me giro a mi izquierda y puedo ver puras explosiones acercándose cada vez hacia nosotros. Agarro a Daviel y salimos corriendo hacia el otro lado pero también estaba explotando todo. Los hermanos empezaron a irse hacia la cornucopia. A mi izquierda y derecha explotaba todo y detrás de nosotros estaba todo el suelo caído.

-Vamos- me dijo Daviel corriendo hacia la cornucopia agarrados de la mano.

Llegaron los hermanos primero a la cornucopia tirándose al suelo. Cuando llegamos hicimos lo mismo que ellos, nos tiramos al suelo, estábamos muy cansados, primero el terremoto, y después la explosión en un solo día…

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Daviel. Me siento dejando mis manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien- me da un pequeño beso en la boca y se levanta. Se queda mirando las explosiones y el vacio detras de estas. Ya no había arboles ni montañas, solo había un grande hueco. Los dos hermanos siguieron a Daviel mientras veían la arena, estaban en la entrada de la cornucopia, yo solo me quede en el suelo limpiándome el polvo de la camisa ya toda sucia. Mire hacia todos lados. Estaba adentro de la cornucopia donde se encontraban puras cajas. Me levanto y voy a abrir la más cercana a mí.

La abro y lo que encuentro me sorprende. Adentro había una nota. Meto mi brazo en lo más profundo de la caja y la agarro. La abro y encuentro algo escrito: Boom.

En el momento que lo leo explota la cornucopia. El techo desaparece por la explosión y salgo volando cayendo en el mar dándome un gran golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el agua se ponga roja. Todo se volvió borroso, escuchaba mas explosiones pero no les paraba. Veía todo doble y escuchaba voces pero las escuchaba muy lejos.

Intentaba ver mejor pero todo se volvía cada vez más negro. Escuche a alguien gritando un nombre pero no podía ni levantarme.

-Ania!- alguien se me acerco agachándose y agarrándome la cara. No lograba saber quién era, estaba llorando mientras repetía el mismo nombre-Ania, Ania…- ¿Quién es Ania? y ¿quien es él? Era un chico alto, pelo negro y muy bonito pero no lograba saber quién era. Alguien lo agarro por la espalda y desapareció de mi vista. Escuchaba todo como un eco, intente en levantarme pero no sentía mi cuerpo, mire hacia los lados y pude ver solo agua y más lejos agua.

Intento mover mi mano derecha y milagrosamente la logro mover. Veo mi mano y lo que veo me da miedo, esta toda negra y por los lados salía sangre. Intento sentarme y lo logro. Estaba en el mar, el agua me llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura. Otra cosa que vi que me sorprendió fue el fuego, en todos lados. A mi izquierda pude ver a alguien, habían dos hombres peleando, reconocí al chico que me llamaba pero el otro no… ¿porque pelean?. Aparto la mirada y miro a mi derecha donde encuentro a alguien llorando abrazando un cuerpo.

Intento levantarme, primero me pongo de rodillas y después me levanto completo. Me mareo un poco pero no le paro. Voy hacia la orilla donde están esas personas pero me caigo. Pongo rápido mis manos en el suelo y logro no golpearme. Respiro pesadamente, estoy casi tocando el agua. Logro ver mi reflejo en el agua y me quedo en shock. En el agua se veía a una chica de pelo rubio, cansada pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que en el lado derecho de la cara la tenia quemada, solo un poco negra como la mano. Agarro un poco de agua y me la echo a la cara. Siento dolor por toda la cara, al rato me doy cuenta que estoy gritando. Ya puedo escuchar pero la cosa más importante era...¿quién soy yo?


	11. Mi Cañonazo

_Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el fic y que dejen reviews si quieren que escriba más rápido. Es triste este capítulo, yo pensaba otro final pero lo cambie todo y me salió a último minuto así. _

_Espero sus reviews pensando en este cambio en la historia. _

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._

Capitulo 11

Mi Cañonazo

Me sentía sola, no sabía quién era, ¿qué hacía en esta playa, quien era esa gente?, peleando y llorando… Estaba todavía viendo mi reflejo en el agua, sentía el dolor en mi cara, en la parte quemada, en mis manos, mi espalda. Me siento dejando mis rodillas en la arena mientras el agua venia y se iba. Me tapo un poco los ojos por el sol que hacía y me quedo mirando a los dos hombres peleando, el chico que me llamaba Ania le daba con una espada al otro chico, era alto como el pero de piel oscura, el tenia una pistola en la cintura y en cada mano tenía una daga. Aparto la mirada y miro al otro chico que estaba llorando. Seguía abrazando al cuerpo pero no sabía por qué.

Intento levantarme y con fatiga lo logro. Camino hacia la persona llorando. Ya el agua no me llega hasta que llego cerca del chico y me tiro en la arena. No se da cuenta de mi, solo sigue abrazando el cuerpo. Veo mejor su cuerpo desde aquí, era una chica, pelo negro, largo, lo que me sorprendió fue su cara toda pálida y sus labios del color purpuran.

-Mátame- me dijo el chico. Tenía todo el brazo izquierdo quemado, me doy cuenta que en su mano izquierda no tenia… mano. Me le quedo mirando adonde debería de estar su mano que ahora no está nada, solo sangre saliendo- jure dar mi vida para que ella ganara… ¡Mátame!- me grita esta vez viéndome a la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-Como… ¿cómo te mato? no puedo- dije yo mirándolo a la cara confusa.

-No bromees, no estoy para bromas, solo agarra tu cuchillo y ¡mátame!- se me acerca y saca un cuchillo de mi cinturón, ¿cómo llego eso ahí?, me agarra mi mano, me la abre y me pone el cuchillo apuntándolo hacia el- ¡hazlo!

Yo me le quedo viendo sin entender nada, ¿para que quiere que lo mate?

-¡Hazlo chica del 2!- en ese momento siento como si me hubieran echado agua fría en la cara.

Escucho varias voces y recuerdos:

"Ania!, ¡qué bello tributo tenemos aquí!- escucho la voz de Legve mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-El siguiente es Daviel Casmur- apareció Daviel, nervioso.

Después apareció Dows, como bromeábamos, Daviel que siempre me miraba.

Cuando hicimos la entrevista. Cuando empezaron los juegos y me preocupaba de él. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez en la arena, sus besos, como me hizo cambiar, cuando me salvo de Arthur y Goel y por ultimo después de la explosión donde me llamaba".

Apretó el cuchillo en mi mano y miro a Yus, el entendió lo que iba hacer y cerró los ojos. Me levanto y lo miro y con un solo movimiento rápido me le acerco y le clavo el cuchillo en el corazón haciendo que sonara el cañonazo. Dejo a los dos hermanos en la arena y me volteo hacia el chico del 11 y Daviel. Apretó el cuchillo y salgo corriendo hacia ellos. Dejo a un lado el sonido de la playa, el mar, todo y me acerco a ellos. El del 11 se da cuenta de mí y saca la pistola de la cintura. No tengo tiempo de tirarme cuando me dispara en mi brazo izquierdo cerca del corazón. Daviel le da en la cara pero él se aleja y me dispara. Me caigo al piso, dejando caer primero las rodillas y después todo mi cuerpo. Escucho un grito.

Se me hacía difícil respirar, me dolía mucho el hombro pero no me podía mover. Veía solo la arena y el mar. Intento moverme pero no sentía mi cuerpo. Escucho un cañonazo. Tuve miedo de que fuera Daviel pero al rato alguien me agarra y me gira haciendo que lo viera a él.

-Ania…

-Daviel- me estaba saliendo sangre por la boca cuando hablaba, se me escapo una lagrima tras otra mientras lo veía, el estaba peor, el pelo desordenado, una parte quemada de su cara, tenia algunos moretones y rasguños por toda su cara. Ahora viéndolo me parecía más bello de lo que era, con su pelo negro, su cara preocupada por mí, su camisa negra, rota por todos lados.

-Estarás bien Ania, quedamos tú y yo y ganaras.

-No Da…viel, tienes que ganar tu, me estoy muriendo…

-No digas eso, estoy aquí para que ganes, no quiero ganar.

-Pero ganaras… gracias por todo lo que me hiciste sentir…- respire un poco sintiendo la sangre en mi boca cada vez mas.

El agacha la cabeza intentando no llorar pero se le escapan varias lágrimas, me vuelve a ver y me doy cuenta de que su cara esta roja de tanto llorar, sus ojos rojos y lágrimas por toda la cara.

-Te amo Ania…- me dice él.

-Yo también te amo, fuiste el que me hizo cambiar… gana por los dos.

-No puedo Ania…

-Si puedes Daviel… recuerda que te amo, prométeme que te acordaras de mi- le digo yo tratando de hablar mejor. El me toca la cara apartándome el cabello de la cara.

-Te recordare Ania, nunca me olvidare de ti- se me acerca y me da un beso suave en los labios míos ya fríos.

-Sabíamos que iba a pasar pero tú eres el ganador de estos juegos… has tu vida Daviel, por los dos.

Se me acerca otra vez y me dio un beso mientras seguía llorando. Yo cada vez veía todo oscuro y escuchaba menos.

-¿Daviel?

-Si, mi vida.- Aparta sus labios de los míos y me sigue tocando la cara mientras me mira.

-Dile… a mi familia que los quiero- Me vino a la mente toda mi vida, cuando era pequeña, cuando entrenaba con mi abuelo, con mi hermano, cuando me eligieron como tributo, a Daviel cuando lo conocí, cuando me hizo cambiar…

-Lo hare hermosa- me dijo el llorando más que antes.

- y ¿Daviel?

-¿Si?- trago seco otra vez e intento hablar.

-Recuérdate de mi cuando… te vayas, fuiste muy especial para mí- levanto mi mano con esfuerzo y le toco su cara por última vez- te amo.

En ese momento mi mano se me cae y escucho el cañonazo. Mi cañonazo.

* * *

_Dejen reviews de que piensan de este capítulo, si les gusto el final o no._

_Nos leemos. _


	12. Verdad

_IMPORTANTE HANTES DE LEER:_

_La ropa de Earia ( la estilista) tienen que abrir en mi pefil una pagina que esta escrito: 69 juegos del hambre Polyvore donde encontrar la ropa de Earia ( ropa de Earia)._

_Bueno a la final este es en verdad el antepenúltimo capitulo, el próximo será el ultimo. Espero sus reviews si quieren que lo siga._

_Nos leemos._

CAPITULO 12

Verdad

-Tienes que recordar Ania que cuando estés en la arena, no te verán como una persona, te verán como un bicho que tiene que morir.

Esas palabras siempre me las decía mi abuelo y entrenador, Airus Filick. El había ganado unos juegos hace veinte años atrás. Yo los vi por repetición, el no cambio nada, era un profesional y lo único que hacia era matar a todos los tributos… como el me esta enseñando.

De repente todo se pone negro y ahora cambia el escenario mostrando otro… como puede ser eso posible?. Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que traía el uniforme de los juegos del hambre. Miro hacia atrás y encuentro en mi espalda el numero 2.

-Patético- escucho mi voz decir eso, era como si yo solo estuviera viendo. Mire hacia mis alrededores y me di cuenta que estábamos en el centro de entrenamientos. A mi izquierda encuentro a Daviel, vestido igual que yo, mirando a los demás. El me mira, veo mi cara sin expresión, de disgusto que se iba. Esa era yo antes de los juegos?...

Todo desaparece y queda todo negro. Escuche un pi, pi, pi y gente hablando. Era como si me sacaran del agua, jalándome hacia arriba. Veía a la final una luz fuerte cada vez haciéndose más grande hasta que entro en ella. Lo primero que veo es el techo de una habitación.

-Ania? Estas bien?- me dice una voz. Me volteo para verle y encuentro a Dows con cara preocupada- nos has asustado hermosa.

No entendía, que hace Dows aquí, que hago yo viva?.

-Dows?- pregunto yo. Miro a mí alrededor y encuentro a varias personas a mi derecha, todos me miraban.

-Si hermosa, soy yo.

Estábamos en una habitación grande, toda gris, con toda esa gente mirándome, encontré a mis estilistas con cara preocupada y a Earia, mi estilista.

-Que… que hago aquí?- no reconocí mi voz, le escuche débil.

-Linda- se me acerca Earia poniendo su mano en mi cara mientras me quita un mechón. Yo solo la miraba sin entender nada- Ganaste los juegos.

-Qu…que?- yo ganar? Si había muerto!- escuche mi cañonazo! Que hago aquí?!

-Tranquila- Earia miro a todos- déjennos solas.

Todos asienten y se van por la puerta poco a poco dejándome con Earia. Ella se sienta en una silla a mi derecha y me agarra de la mano. Llevaba el pelo morado recogido en una cola de caballo dejando unos mechones en su cara, tenía una ropa simple para ser del Capitolio (ropa de Earia).

-Hermosura… es una historia larga.

-Por favor dímelo, que hago yo aquí?- no pude aguantar, se me sale una lagrima. Ella me la seca y empieza a hablar.

-Linda… no moriste en la arena, el cañonazo no fue tuyo… fue de Gaius.

-Quien es Gaius?

-El chico del 11.

-Ese era su nombre…- miro hacia delante pensando en el del 11, Gaius.

-El no murió cuando Daviel se fue a verte, se desmayo… el te hirió gravemente pero estabas viva, solo te desmayaste. Daviel se quedo esperando a que lo llamaran pero se dio cuenta que Gaius estaba vivo y que tu también…

-Se mato?- pregunte yo mirándola ya llena de lagrimas en mis ojos…

-Si querida… pero lo hizo por ti- me dice ella- mato a Gaius y después se mato a si mismo dejando que te llevaran. Aquí te sacaron las balas y te arreglaron las partes quemadas, ahora estas como nueva.

-NO ME INTEREZA ESTAR NUEVA!- le grito yo poniéndome roja de la rabia- YO QUERIA QUE GANARA DAVIEL!

Earia se levanta e intenta calmarme mientras yo me muevo de esa cama del infierno.

-Ania! Escúchame! – me grita ella pero yo no la escucho, estoy llorando, gritando, pateando para todos lados, no puedo soportar que Daviel ya no este mas… estoy sola.

-SEGURIDAD!- grita Earia pero yo no le hago caso, solo grito y peleo con los agentes de la paz cuando entran. Eran dos, uno por cada esquina.

-NO LES TENGO MIEDO!- les grito. Earia se aparta, mirándome desde la pared. Los agentes me agarraron fácilmente, yo los pateaba por todos lados e intentaba escapar pero ellos me inyectaron algo y empecé inmediatamente a dejar de sentir mis pies, mis brazos…

-Es por tu bien Ania, cuando estés bien espero contarte todo- me dice Earia acercándose a mi. Yo ya no siento mi cuerpo, mi cabeza me pesa y la dejo caer, hasta mi boca se me iba de lado.

-p-p-orque?- trato de decir pero ya estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo.


	13. Alone

**Este es el ultimo capitulo, me gusto mucho hacer este fic, espero que le haya gustado.**

**Abran la pagina de Polyvore donde esta el vestido de Ania, cuando este escrito (vestido de Ania) pongan la foto que esta en esa pagina que se llama igual.**

**Dejen reviews please como siempre y gracias por los reviews anteriores, me hacen feliz leerlos.**

CAPITULO 13

Alone

Otra vez todo se volvió oscuro dejándome sola en toda esta oscuridad como si cayera y cayera.

-Ania- escucho esa voz… Daviel?, no- Ania despierta.

Abro por segunda vez los ojos sintiéndolos pesados.

-Qu-ue?- trato de hablar pero no intento hablar mas fuerte.

-Ania querida- Earia se me acerco y me toco la cara delicadamente, llevaba la misma ropa eso significa que estuve durmiendo algunas horas.

-Que paso?- le pregunto.

-Te tuvieron que anestesiarte para calmarte- se veía triste- dormiste dos horas, dentro de algunas horas podrás levantarte de esta cama y te harán la entrevista con Caesar.

Mire el techo pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, primero me dicen que gane y que Daviel murió ahora tengo que hacer la entrevista, mi día no podía ir peor.

-Tengo una mala noticia- me dice Earia. Yo la miro esperando lo peor.

-Que mas pasa?- mi voz salio cansada, sin fuerza.

-Es sobre tu familia- aparto la mirada y miro el suelo- descubrieron a tu madre trabajando para los rebeldes.

-Que?!- mi madre?!- Eso es imposible!

-Créeme Ania, los agentes descubrieron que estaba dándoles información a los rebeldes.

-Que hicieron con ella?- ya no sentía nada, cada vez empeoraba todo.

-Lo siento Ania pero…-la mire- la condenaron a la muerte junto a tus hermanos y a tu padre.

-Que tenían que ver mi padre y mi hermano en esto?- pregunte yo, sentía cada vez mas rabia, las lagrimas ya no me salían solo sentía dolor.

-El presidente Snow ordeno ejecutarlos por culpa de tu madre, a ti no te harán nada porque ganaste los juegos y al publico no les gustaría si murieras… lo siento.

Dejo de ver a Earia llorando y miro el techo otra vez, seré fuerte, no llorare.

-Entonces viviré sola- le dije yo, no reconocía mi voz, sonaba como de otra persona.

-Lo siento Ania…

-Bien… seguiré viviendo- esta vez la miro- por Daviel, si no fuera por el yo ya me hubiera matado… el murió por mi y me pidió que siguiera viviendo por el y eso haré aunque me cueste mucho hacerlo.

Vi como a Earia le salían varias lágrimas.

-En el Tour de la Victoria nos veremos Ania, cuando termine puedo irte a visitar a tu casa, no estarás sola.

-Siempre estaré sola Earia, perdí a mi familia, a la persona que mas amaba… estoy sola.

-Pero me tienes a mi, puedo ayudarte- me agarra de la barbilla para que la mire, ella lloraba pero yo solo la miraba sin salirme una lagrima.

-Bien… por lo menos tu no eres como los de aquí, gracias- Earia parecía una persona normal, le dedique una sonrisa triste. Ella solo me la devolvió y se levanto de la silla.

-Nos veremos mas tarde Ania- dicho eso se fue dejándome sola.

.-.

Enebro, Ewla y Ester me ayudaron con mis vestidos. Se veían felices yendo de un lado hacia otro buscando vestidos y arreglándome. Yo estaba parada en medio de la sala viéndome en el grande espejo. Me vía diferente, antes tenia una mirada feroz pero ahora era de tristeza.

-No seas débil- me dije a mi misma en un susurro. Tengo que cambiar esa cara, esconder mis emociones. Deje de mirarme para que me pusieran el vestido.(Vestido de Ania) era todo rosado, largo hasta mas debajo de las rodillas, tenia un escote dejando mi clavícula libre. Me pusieron unos tacones color crema y un collar con dos corazones. Me arreglaron el cabello, lo pusieron ondulado, recogido en una pinza dejando que me cayera un poco de pelo en la cara.

-Estas preciosa- me miro otra vez al espejo, ya no tengo las quemaduras, no se como lo hicieron pero estoy mejor que antes. Las balas me las sacaron y quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Salimos de la habitación y me llevan debajo del escenario donde tendré que salir en pocos minutos. Me quedo viendo la pared delante de mi sin pensar en nada hasta que sentí que se me acercaba alguien.

-Estas hermosa como siempre- me volteo un poco y veo a Dows. Llevaba un traje azul marino con una corbata del mismo color, su pelo echado hacia atrás, me imagino que vuelve locas a las chicas del Capitolio pero yo lo miro con desprecio. Como me pudo caer bien?

Yo lo dejo de ver y miro hacia delante como si no estuviera aquí. Faltaban dos minutos y se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente y de Caesar.

-Porque me evitas? Es por Daviel?- me agarra de las manos y me pone a pocos centímetros de su cara bruscamente- como pudiste caer tan bajo con ese?.

-Déjame- me estaba apretando los brazos muy fuerte pero el me seguía agarrando.

-Desde el principio sabia que ibas a ganar- se me acercaba cada vez a mi cara- pero que te "enamoraras" de Daviel? Eso es caer bajo… aunque al publico le gusto, yo solo pensaba en como el te tocaba, soy yo el que debe hacer eso!

Se me acerco y junto nuestros labios. Yo solo sentía asco pero no podía quitármelo de encima, era muy grande para mí. Iba metiendo la lengua en mi boca, aproveche y se la mordí fuertemente haciendo que me soltara.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, bicho!- lo empujo mientras el se queja y grita de dolor. Se callo al piso y fue cuando el piso empezó a llevarme hacia el escenario. Lo ultimo que vi de el fue su cara asesina que me daba mientras se tocaba la lengua.

Me gire hacia el público y hacia Caesar. Era como volver al día de la entrevista pero esta vez estaba yo sola. Había un grande sofá y la silla blanca de Caesar. Yo camine hacia el mientras intentaba sonreír lo mejor que podía.

-Ania!- me dijo el con alegría sonriendo. Me agarro de la mano delicadamente y la beso. Me llevo hacia el sofá donde me senté después de el. La gente gritaba mi nombre y se volvía loca por mí. Yo los mire sintiendo desprecio pero los tuve que saludar y sonreír feliz como si en verdad lo estuviera- Ania querida! Sabia que ibas a volver! Todos lo sabíamos.

El me sonreía y yo hacia lo mismo. Hoy vestía todo amarillo hasta la peluca.

-Bueno Ania como te sientes?

-Bien ahora que estoy aquí.

-Dime como te sentiste cuando Daviel dio su vida por ti? Cuando vi esa parte yo no podía respirar, me encanto!

-Bueno- mire al suelo y después a el- feliz.

-Eso pensaba, hacían una bonita pareja.

Me daba ganas de partirle la cara, hacían una bonita pareja… Cálmate Ania, cálmate.

-Dime Ania como fue esta Arena?

-Era una de los profesionales y fue tranquilo para mi, fue normal pero a la final con el terremoto…

-Fue muy buen trabajo, quisiera uno mismo para el próximo juego- esta vez lo dijo mirando hacia la cámara haciendo que todos rieran, yo solo sonreía pero por adentro pensando en matarlo.

Pasaron como treinta minutos hablando hasta que llego la hora de ver la repetición de los juegos.

La primera hora mostraron a los profesionales, cuando empezaron los juegos, pude ver mi cara era como si ya supiera quien matar y quien morirá. En una mostraron a Daviel antes de salir corriendo, tenia la misma mirada mía, antes de partir me miro y salio corriendo hacia el bosque pero encontró a dos que se le pusieron adelante y sin pensarlo los mato. Verlo otra vez es como volver al pasado cuando estábamos en la arena, cuando nos besábamos… Pasaron las muertes de cada tributo, cuando yo mate a la que me quiso matar en el lago, a Arthur y Goel que nos tenían atrapados. Cuando Daviel mato a Goel con un empujón lo desarmo. A los hermanos cuando hicimos el plan, el terremoto, pude ver como murió la chica del 4, por la fuerza de la explosión que puso el chico del 11, salio volando y dándose un gran golpe. Me pude ver mientras intentaba levantarme y no podía, la cara que tenia, no sabía quien era, donde estaba. Cuando Daviel me vino a buscar pero Gaius lo agarro y empezaron a pelear. Mi yo en la televisión se levanto y mato al hermano con el cuchillo y después fue hacia Daviel pero Gaius me disparo. La cara de Daviel era de incredulidad y de miedo. Lo empujo y le dio varias veces con una piedra, no espero a que sonara el cañonazo, ya estaba conmigo. Me pude ver como me salía sangre y me volvía pálida, como Daviel lloraba y me abrazaba. Cuando ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento Gaius apareció acercándose a Daviel pero el se dio cuenta y le lanzo un cuchillo de los míos al corazón haciendo que sonara el cañonazo que pensaba que era mío.

Daviel me miro por última vez, me dio un suave beso en los labios y dijo un "te amo" haciendo que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas.

Se clavo mi último cuchillo dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que callo sonando el cañonazo y haciendo que yo ganara los juegos.

.-.

Después de la entrevista me hicieron otras más en privado con varias personas. Yo sonreía y respondía sus preguntas y seguía sonriendo.

Ya unos cuatro días después de haber terminado los juegos me tuve que ir al tren. Dows no me volvió a tocar mas, mas bien el ya no me vio mas después de lo que paso.

-Ahora harás el Tour de la Victoria donde empezaras por el distrito doce- se escuchaba todo el mundo feliz, Legve iba de un lado a otro, la única que me ayudaba de verdad era Earia quien siempre venia a mi cuarto y me acompañaba, era como una madre para mi.

Pasamos por el distrito 12 donde nos recibieron normal, podía ver a todo el público sin alegría, tristes por haber perdido a sus tributos y como siempre no ganar. Cada vez la hospitalidad era mejor, cuando llegamos el distrito 2, al fin, todos gritaban mi nombre y estaban felices.

Me llevaron al escenario del centro donde me hicieron preguntas y reían de los chistes que hacíamos. Desde la silla de donde estaba pude ver desde lejos a la familia de Daviel sentada en el lugar del tributo muerto. Sus padres estaban abrazados mientras lloraban, me impresiono ver a su hermano mayor quien estaba apartado mirándome con rabia. Me le quede mirando, eran iguales, a diferencia de que su hermano era mas alto que Daviel y tenia una expresión mas seria.

A la final nos dirigimos hacia mi nueva casa pero vi a alguien pasar. Era el hermano de Daviel yéndose del centro de la ciudad.

-Ahora voy a la casa, primero quiero ir a mi antigua casa- le dije yo a Earia. Ella asintió y siguió caminando con los demás estilistas y Legve hacia la casa. Yo salí corriendo agarrando mi vestido para no tropezarme.

-HEY!- grite yo. El hermano de Daviel se giro y me vio mostrando una cara de rabia al momento que me vio. Quede sin habla por lo iguales que eran.

-Que quieres?- me pregunta el fastidiado. Me le acerco haciendo sentirme pequeña por lo alto que era.

-Lo siento por lo de tu hermano, le dije que podía irse de regreso pero el…

-Lo se- me dijo el- no tienes que decir nada…- volvió a caminar hacia donde iba pero antes me miro- no te digo nada porque se lo que estas pasando, lo de tu familia, yo no quiero saber nada de ti, eres la culpable de lo que le paso a mi hermano, se que estas sufriendo pero no me interesa nada de ti y ni ya de mi hermano, el eligió dar la vida por ti y yo solo lo aceptare pero no me vuelvas a hablar.

Con eso el se fue dejándome sola en calle con la boca abierta. Miro a mis alrededores y me voy hacia mi casa pensando en lo que me dijo su hermano, pensándolo bien no se parecen en nada, pueden parecerse por afuera pero por adentro son muy diferentes.

Me doy cuenta que ya estoy en frente de la casa de mis padres. Mirar esa puerta no me hace sentir nada. La abro y entro. Todo seguía igual como antes. Voy hacia la cocina donde encuentro en la mesa una carta. Dejo caer mi vestido, me acerco y agarro la carta.

"Ania" pude leer la carta de un lado, la abrí y empecé a leer.

Si estas leyendo esto es que ganaste los juegos como yo sabia.

Lo siento por todos estos años por no haberte escuchado y no haber sido una madre para ti.

No sabes muchas cosas de mi, no se si saldré de esto viva, cuanto quisiera que tus hermanos y tu padre pudieran salir vivos en esto pero desgraciadamente ya estoy metida en esto y no podré salir, lo hago por el futuro y se que a ti te dejaran viva y eso por lo menos es algo.

Te amamos. Espero que sigas tu vida.

Rompo la carta en mil pedazos tirandolas al suelo, esto significa que mi madre era fría conmigo para ser una espía?, estuvo con mi padre por amor o era solo obligación?

Tiro lo que queda de la carta lo mas lejos de mi y empiezo a gritar. Me agarro la cabeza y grito todo lo que puedo. Agarro las sillas y las lanzo, las pateo, las parto en dos y las tiro lo más lejos de mí.

-Ania- escucho una voz conocida, me volteo hacia aquella voz y lo que veo me hace quedar paralizada, sin pensar.

-Peter?!-

Peter un amigo viejo de mi infancia que supuestamente debería de estar muerto… Me le acerco y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte posible. El me devuelve el abrazo y yo entierro mi cara en su pecho. Nos apartamos y nos miramos a la cara.

-Qu-e haces aquí?- trato de decir entre lagrimas, estaba feliz pero a la misma vez confusa- no estabas…

-Muerto? Larga historia-

Peter era alto, muy alto, con músculos, el pelo rojizo y con pecas en la cara.

-Ven- me agarra de la mano y me lleva afuera de la casa- aquí no es seguro.

Llegamos a un parque donde me lleva hacia un árbol grande, tan grande que parece que las hojas fueran una cortina tapando el tronco. Peter aparta las hojas y entramos encontrando adentro estaba el grande tronco. El me dejo la mano y me miro.

-Vi los juegos- me dijo el en susurro- lo siento por lo de Daviel… y por tu familia- hizo una pausa y siguió- estoy aquí por tu madre.

Esta aquí por mi madre?!.

-Ella esta muerta- dije sin importancia.

-Por eso, ella me mando aquí- hizo una pausa y siguió- soy miembro de los rebeldes y estoy aquí porque tu mama me mando, me dijo que cuando ella muriera, que si yo podría ir a cuidarte, estar contigo.

-Yo me puedo cuidar bien- me aparto de el pero el se me acerca mas.

-Necesitas a alguien Ania.

-No, estoy bien así.

-Ania, escúchame-

Me vino como un flash Back, cuando nosotros dos teníamos catorce años y siempre estábamos unidos hasta que cumplió los 16 y un día murió, me pego mucho su muerte pero nadie me consoló solo me miraban y mas nada.

-Me dolió mucho perderte- dije yo con sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo se y a mi me paso lo mismo, cuando me dijeron que tenia que hacerlo me sentía fatal pero ahora podemos estar juntos, vente conmigo al distrito 13, eso era lo que quería tu madre.

-Jaja espera- me tuve que agarrar la barriga por el dolor de reírme-distrito 13?!

-Si distrito 13, todavía existe, créeme, estuve todos estos años ahí, esta debajo de lo que era antes el 13.

Peter tiene razón, estos juegos me quitaron a mi madre, a mi padre, a mis dos hermanos, a Daviel…

-Que es lo que hacen ahí?

-Somos lo que dicen rebeldes, estamos contra el Capitolio. Tengo poco tiempo, si aceptas ir conmigo no nos descubrirán…

-Y que haré yo allá?-

-Podrás hacer tu vida, tendrás una familia y cuando tengas hijos no irán a los juegos…

-Pero si perdemos esta guerra contra el Capitolio?

-No pasara, solo tenemos que esperar… por favor Ania, esto era lo que quería tu madre, dio la vida por ti.

Pienso en Earia cuanto la extrañaría…

-Ok- digo yo- cuando nos vamos?

El sonríe y me da un beso suave en los labios… tengo que superar a Daviel, fue importante para mi, me ayudo, el quiere que sigua mi vida… pues la seguiré apartándome de estos juegos, del Capitolio, yendo al distrito 13 con Peter para hacerme un vida mejor.

FIN

_Bueno aquí termina el fic, espero que les guste el final._

_Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic de los juegos del hambre pero esta vez un AU de Peeta y Katniss seria como universo alterno, espero que lo lean._

_Nos leemos y gracias por leer el fic, a mi me gusto mucho hacerlo._


End file.
